<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>得力干将/The Go To Guy by violetherq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016101">得力干将/The Go To Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq'>violetherq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Detectives, M/M, Powerful Mike, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey的客户正在和黑帮对着干，黑帮老大的名字叫John Boccacho，绰号“三枪”。三枪觉得Harvey是个好捏的软柿子，不过幸运的是，Harvey有最得力的私家侦探来帮他。他的名字叫Mike Ross，是个全能的厉害家伙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/266935">The Go To Guy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer">Closer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警！注意！有清晰详细的暴力行为描写。</p><p>AU。Harvey还是律师，Mike是私家侦探+全能小帮手，文能检测窃听器，武能跟踪黑老大。一个并没有被生活推入歧路的超级牛X的Mike！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey打电话过去时，响了三声后Mike上气不接下气地接了起来，“喂？”</p><p> </p><p>“现在不方便吗？”Harvey带着挖苦地问道，“还是你是跑着来接电话的？”</p><p> </p><p>“Harvey！我最喜欢的客户。你能给我一分钟吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你需要几分钟都行。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。你别挂。”Mike说。之后Harvey就听到窸窣的响声，然后是跑步的声音、粗重的喘息声，最后，Mike的声音再次出现。“抱歉啦。我不是跟你说过我的主要生意都来自于配偶出轨？刚刚一个出轨的配偶发现我在拍他和他的小三了，而那个小三都不知道他结婚了。于是他追我、小三追他，整个乱成一锅——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想知道。”Harvey打断他。不过Mike对于人性的丑恶面总能滔滔不绝地描述的津津有味，所以他一般都会听一会儿再打断。</p><p> </p><p>“我懂了。”Mike说，他的声音平静了下来，呼吸声变得更平稳，话语中惯有的幽默也回来了。“不管怎么说，我甩掉他了。所以，我最喜欢的律师需要什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我需要见个面。”</p><p> </p><p>“好呀，而我需要个隐形衣。”Mike叹了口气，继续说道，“什么时候？”</p><p> </p><p>“今晚，如果可以的话。”</p><p> </p><p>“幸运的是我今晚刚好空出来了。不过我不想再在报刊亭见面了，我还没吃晚饭呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那老地方？半个小时后见？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不先跟我说说是怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是侦探吗？自己搞清楚吧。带上你的干扰器。”Harvey说完挂了电话。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，Harvey现在已经在老地方了。作为小费给的很大方的常客，饭店可以给他一些小特权，而他刚刚利用了这个特权：他在厨房经理的办公室里用座机打给了Mike。他从办公室出来，关上了门，跟副厨师长点了点头示意。之后他躲过了端着一大盘排骨跑过的小工，又溜回到了餐厅里面。</p><p> </p><p>自从他从Pearson Hardman办公楼出来后就一直跟着他的那个人坐在一张桌子边，角度刚好可以看到整个餐厅的每一个角落。他正装出一副看菜单的样子。</p><p> </p><p>Harvey回到自己的卡座，点了一杯红酒，还有一盘鹅肝作为前菜，以及鲜橙烩鸭作为主菜。主菜差不多半小时能上来，那时Mike也到了。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Mike在主菜上桌前三十秒到了。他把双肩包扔到卡座里面，然后自己蹭着坐进去。他把最后一块鹅肝丢进自己嘴里，一边嚼一边含混地说了句“时间刚好”，然后露出了一个微笑（幸好是闭着嘴笑的）。Harvey还没来得及说话，鸭子就上来了。侍者看到Mike出现，在Harvey微微点头后给Mike上了餐具。Mike自己动手，给自己的盘子上分了半只鸭子和一大勺配菜中的马铃薯千层派。</p><p> </p><p>“有没有人告诉过你，你的餐桌礼仪往好了说就是完全没有？”Harvey问他。</p><p> </p><p>“那你告我去啊，我实在太饿了。”Mike说道，“我开了干扰器，没人能听到我们，你放开了吃。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey意有所指地咬了一小口自己的半只鸭子。Mike吞下自己嘴里的食物，翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“出什么问题了？”他问道，又往嘴里塞了一大口马铃薯，“你需要研究什么东西吗？需要跟踪什么人？”</p><p> </p><p>“刚好相反。”Harvey说道，“屋子那一头有个男人，从我到了之后就一直坐在那儿守着一杯水喝。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike随意地从卡座中探身出去，四处看了看，招手示意一个侍者过来，然后点了一杯招牌红酒。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，我看见他了。”他说道，接着继续开始吃东西，“他没带武器。”</p><p> </p><p>“从今天早上我离开家后，他就一直跟着我。”Harvey说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么时候发现的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的司机发现了他的车，我进办公室的时候看到了他的脸。之后我每次出去他都跟着我。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike晃了一下叉子，示意Harvey先别说话。他把嘴里的东西嚼完咽下去，向过来给他送酒的侍者点了点头以示感谢。</p><p> </p><p>“我过来的路上查了查你，”他喝了口酒，继续说道，“天啊这鸭子真好吃。无论如何，就我、谷歌，还有法律大全数据库所知道的消息来看，你有三个正在进行的案子可能导致你被跟踪。老兄，你给自己树了不少敌呢。我都有点吃惊这么久才有人跟踪你。你知道是谁安排的吗？还是需要我来查？”</p><p> </p><p>“我要你帮我在回家路上甩掉他，然后帮我检查一下我家有没有窃听器。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“认真的吗？”Mike笑了。“Harvey，你的高级公寓被按窃听器的可能性几乎为零，除非你惹到的是FBI。你最近没惹过FBI吧？你要是让我去和政府部队搞对头我可得要风险加班费，他们可是一群厉害的讨厌鬼。还有，你只是要回家的话其实没必要甩掉跟踪。除非你想让他们以为你没回家？那样的话你得给我把全部情况详细说说，我可不想盲人摸象。另外，你现在应该吻我。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Harvey抬起一挑眉毛问道。</p><p> </p><p>“喂我吃一块鸭肉，然后吻我。”Mike说，“看看那位朋友有什么反应。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey考虑了几秒钟，然后盛起一块鸭肉，递到Mike嘴边。Mike小心地从他伸过来的叉子上咬住，他咽下去后嘴唇上留下了一点橙子酱。Harvey探过身体吻了他，眼睛从半闭的眼皮下面观察着跟踪他的人。</p><p> </p><p>“他看起来很烦躁。”他说道，身体靠回去，对着Mike露出他最迷人的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“老兄，你还挺擅长干这个的。”Mike说，“你应该来跟我干。”</p><p> </p><p>“你付不起我的工资的。”</p><p> </p><p>“说的也是。不管怎么说，那说明我们搅乱了他的思维，现在我们可以开始玩‘贿赂侍者’的游戏了。你现在可以走了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“太好了。”看到Harvey点头，Mike说道。他巧妙地暗示了一下那个给他送酒的侍者。</p><p> </p><p>“先生们还需要什么？”他微笑着问道。</p><p> </p><p>“你看到那边那个一整晚都在喝白水的人了吗？”Mike问道。</p><p> </p><p>“看到了，先生。”侍者回答道，带着一种表面的泰然自若。这说明整个侍者团队都注意到他了并且嫌弃他是个铁公鸡。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你能叫两个朋友一起，把一盘食物扣到他头上然后在我们离开前完全挡住他的视线，那么你们每人都能拿到50美元。”Mike跟侍者说完，朝Harvey点了点头。Harvey眯起眼睛瞪了他一眼，但还是掏出钱包，拿出了三张50的钞票。“还有晚饭钱，Harvey。我们这就要撤了。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey叹了口气，又掏出了100。</p><p> </p><p>“你是开车来的？还是司机送你来的？”Mike问道，同时侍者接过钱攥在了手里。</p><p> </p><p>“我自己开，汽车俱乐部租的车，今晚都是我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是显眼的车吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是汽车俱乐部的车，Mike，那里所有的车都是显眼的。”Harvey说道。</p><p> </p><p>“天啊，你真是太业余了。把你的泊车券也给他。麻烦让泊车员把他的车开出来等着。”Mike对侍者说，侍者点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“祝您晚安。”侍者会意地说道，然后快速走开了。五分钟后，他们听到一声巨响，紧跟着是一声尖叫。“这就是该我们走的信号了。”Mike说着抓起Harvey的手腕。“我来开车。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike开车简直像个疯子，但Harvey完全相信他的能力，他之前亲眼见过Mike的反应速度。而且当Mike确定他们没有被跟踪后，他就把这辆74年的黑色雪佛兰科尔维特跑车降到了正常速度。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，这下你该给我解释一下到底是怎么回事了吧？”Mike问道，同时准确地将车开向Harvey的高层公寓。他只去过Harvey家一次，但Harvey知道Mike的记忆力好得异于常人。</p><p> </p><p>“我的一个客户，Eric Drew——”</p><p> </p><p>“认真的？他的名字叫Eric Drew？”Mike问道，同时飞速地向左急转弯，“Drew根本不算个姓。不能信任这种姓和名都是名的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你这很符合侦探身份的朴素建议啊。”Harvey回答道。“他想通过诉讼获得码头旁边的一块地。他说那地就是他的，他想要开发。但有人现在已经在那块地上运营一家船舶公司了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个信息我在法律大全数据库里没查到。”Mike说。</p><p> </p><p>“对的，确实查不到。能查到的那三个以后再说。”Harvey回答，“他要告那个船舶公司的所有者，John Boccacho。”</p><p> </p><p>“‘三枪’John吗？”Mike问道，在红灯前停下，转向Harvey。“你不是说你是本市最好的结案高手吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我确实是。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你怎么没劝服那个姓名是两个名的二逼，让他别去告黑手党的头目？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的任务是无论如何都要维护Eric Drew和我们的合作，不能让他去找别的律所。”Harvey回答道，“他一年付我们大概八百万。”</p><p> </p><p>灯变绿了，后面的车按了喇叭。Mike稳稳地启动，手攥在方向盘上。“你觉得他们是打算要你命吗？”Mike过了一会儿终于问出口了。</p><p> </p><p>“你才是这方面专家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟踪你的人没带武器，说明他们觉得你在武力上没什么威胁。他们可能只是想知道你打算做什么。”Mike想了一会儿说道，“他们在侦查。如果他们觉得Eric Drew最终真的要告他们的话，他们可能会干掉你，给他一个教训，或者他们也可能直接去干掉他。”</p><p> </p><p>“他全天24小时有保镖。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你就是软柿子了。他到底是个什么人？”</p><p> </p><p>“房地产投机商。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike在Harvey的地下车库把车停好。“我应该猜出来的。这种人不是投机分子就是律师。”他补了一句，一边熄火一边对Harvey坏笑。“所以为什么回个家还要花这么多心思甩掉他呢？明早他，或者可能换个人，就又会在你家楼下等你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想让他们知道我已经发现他们了。”Harvey说，“这样我就明显占了上风。”</p><p> </p><p>“你平时的私人交往一定特别有趣。”Mike干巴巴地说。Harvey刷卡打开车库里的电梯门，Mike跟着上了电梯。</p><p> </p><p>“私交这种事只有软弱的人才在意。”Harvey告诉他，“我只管赢，不管关心。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike低声念叨，“懂啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的干扰器还开着吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Mike从兜里掏出一个黑色的小盒子晃了晃，“不过等下我检查你家的时候得关掉。我们进去之后我就会关掉干扰器。你一进去就打开电视，然后你就像平常一样该干嘛干嘛。我会先检查有没有摄像头，确定没有后我再检查窃听器。在我给你信号之前你就假装我不存在。”</p><p> </p><p>进家后Harvey留下Mike独自处理他那一堆科技小玩意儿，他打开了电视换到CNN频道，之后给自己倒了杯酒，倒在沙发上放松。Mike站在玄关处用背包里的一个神秘设备鼓捣了五六分钟，然后开始举着一个大概30公分长的天线在全家游荡。天线连在他的iPhone上，Mike一直目不转睛地盯着屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>安安静静的Mike 简直太不寻常了，Harvey觉得他应该珍惜这种时候，但他还是觉得很怪异，于是他决定看着Mike工作。</p><p> </p><p>大概一个小时之后，Mike脱掉了外套扔在椅子上，然后卷起了衬衫的袖子。Harvey看着他肩部挂着的枪套，感到十分不安。Mike似乎一直在有经验的专家和彻头彻尾的傻瓜两个极端间反复横跳，Harvey一直不确定哪个角色是装出来的。他左臂下的枪总是会提醒Harvey，虽然Mike是个穿着便宜西装、系着搞笑细领带的娃娃脸，但他的工作确实十分危险。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Mike彻底检查了整个公寓上下两层，连通向卧室的楼梯下面的小空间、电梯的接线盒都没有放过。Mike走进客厅，拍了拍身上的尘土，宣布：“没有任何问题。不过我必须得说，你的鞋多到我觉得不正常。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还翻了我的衣帽间？”Harvey问道，“他们窃听我的衣帽间有什么用？”</p><p> </p><p>“我办事就是周密。而且我想翻翻你的抽屉看看你值钱的东西都藏哪儿。”Mike说。Harvey瞪着他。“好啦好啦，放松，我开玩笑的。我需要确保你的西装上没有窃听器，现在很容易在衣服上装窃听的。可能都是冷战时发明的吧，也不知道是好是坏。”他歪坐在椅子的扶手上，双手松松地握着放在腿间。他的枪现在是个暗暗影子挡在胳膊下面。“听着，我这么说不是为了给自己拉生意或怎么样，但是‘三枪’John真的是个严重的问题，Harvey。我觉得你应该至少让我查查，搞清楚他想把你怎么样，或者要对你做什么。”他阴郁地补充道。</p><p> </p><p>“明面上，我雇你的名义是让你调查他，找出我们在诉讼中能用的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“恶，那说明我现在也替Eric Drew干活了。”Mike呻吟了一声，“棒极了。”</p><p> </p><p>“冷静点，你真是drama queen，”Harvey说道，“你是替我干活。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我回家的打车钱找你报销了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你把那雪佛兰开走吧，”Harvey不甚在意地说道，“你早上来接我，再帮我甩了跟踪我的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道，我可不是你的私人司机。”Mike抱怨了一句，但Harvey只是坏笑了一下。“好吧，我明早就能给你个报告。八点？”</p><p> </p><p>“六点半。”</p><p> </p><p>“这太不人道了。”Mike一边说一边穿上了外套。</p><p> </p><p>“别迟到。”Harvey告诉他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mike觉得私家侦探这种工作应该不是大多数人从小的理想，就算小时候瞎想过，十岁以后肯定就不这么想了。</p><p> </p><p>他小时候也不是这个理想。他知道这份工作很辛苦，他从小就听他奶奶讲她的爸爸的故事：他太爷爷在二三十年代的时候做私家侦探。他奶奶嫁给了一个小片儿警，他们的儿子，也就是Mike的爸爸，去世前是纽约警局的警探。Mike之前一直想他应该更进一步，去做律师，去检察院工作，用语言代替枪把坏人关起来。</p><p> </p><p>结果他被学校开除了。</p><p> </p><p>一年的时间他都在四处混，和Trevor一起吸大麻，做些小偷小摸的勾当搞点钱。然后他送他奶奶去养老院的时候整理行李，发现了他太爷爷的私家侦探徽章。他用拇指摩挲着徽章上的铜锈，想着他太爷爷会怎么看他。</p><p> </p><p>估计看不起他吧。</p><p> </p><p>但这给了他一个主意。他本来以为他的人生已经走入了死胡同，但突然间这胡同好像又连通了几条路。他对商业挺了解的，肯定可以起步。虽然他不想做警察，但还是可以做侦探。他爸当年在警局里的朋友帮了他，借给了他启动资金，还帮他联系了最初的客户。他有意地慢慢疏远了Trevor和Jenny，利用他总是熬夜以及工作时间不稳定作为借口。然后就到了现在。</p><p> </p><p>现在，他的工作可以挣足够的钱让他奶奶在高档的私人疗养院生活，剩下的还能给自己租个不怎么样的单间，虽然也吃不了多好吧，但总是不至于饿死。</p><p> </p><p>从Harvey家出来回到自己家——哪怕是开着雪佛兰跑车回来的——还是挺让人失落的。Harvey的公寓那么高级，而且景色极佳。Harvey付钱很大方，他是Mike的低风险老客户之一了，但Mike还是有一点点嫉妒。他挺喜欢他的工作的，但是……他觉得他本可以拥有Harvey这样的生活。要不是当初他犯傻听了Trevor的去卖那个数学考试答案，这一切可能都是他的。</p><p> </p><p>Mike拖了把椅子坐在厨房的桌前，打开电脑开始做初步调查，毕竟他跟Harvey说了明早就给他报告。他非常喜欢做研究，很容易沉浸进去，很容易就忘记了时……</p><p> </p><p>他被闹钟巨大的声响震醒，发现已经早上六点了。Mike猛地弹起来，呻吟了一声，把流到电脑上的口水擦掉。有的晚上他还是可以在床上睡足八个小时的，但显然昨晚没有成功。现在他只剩半个小时，需要洗漱穿衣，然后出现在Harvey家的高层公寓。</p><p> </p><p>二十分钟后他冲出家门，幸运的是那跑车没出任何问题。Mike把自己的名片夹在了雨刷下面，这一片的小混混们都知道他不好惹。</p><p> </p><p>Mike靠边停下的时候Harvey正站在路边等着。他刹车时，Harvey具举起一只手晃了晃手腕上的表，冲他做了个“迟到了！”的口型。现在时间是六点三十二分。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会下来给你开门的。”Mike在车里喊道，解开了车门锁，Harvey自己坐了进来。他看起来和平时一样泰然自若。“睡好了吗，达令？”</p><p> </p><p>“睡得特别香，亲爱的。”Harvey回答道。Mike起步，将车汇入了车流。“我的报告呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“前面手套箱里。别说话，我在找跟踪我们的人。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey保持了安静不动，唯一的动静是他看Mike的初步报告时纸张摩擦发出的声音。报告上没太多东西，一些关于三枪的新动向，一些关于“两个名字”Eric Drew的消息。还有一些双方关于那块土地（以及土地上的仓库）所有权争议的文件，大部分Harvey基本都看过。Mike在最后还附了一个关于冲突解决的能力手册，Harvey看到后笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得John Boccacho不会愿意和我们一起参加建立信任的团建的。”他说着，把整个文件夹合上。</p><p> </p><p>“他喜欢的信任背摔应该是在码头边上做，直接摔进海里。”Mike表示同意，“他看起来是个传统的像《教父》里面的那种坏人。”</p><p> </p><p>“他为什么会有‘三枪’这个外号？”</p><p> </p><p>Mike笑了——他发现了跟着他们的人，他正在慢慢引导他让他觉得一切顺利没有异常。幸运的是他记住了整个曼哈顿地图，知道现在哪里有工地。</p><p> </p><p>“他总是有应急方案。你拿两把枪指着他，他一定有第三把，明白了吗？”Mike用黑帮的腔调说道，“这也是为什么他能活到今天。他整个都不像21世纪的人，但他很懂得做计划。所以他现在才跟踪研究你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道他想杀我是为了达到什么目的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Mike耸了耸肩，“如果是我的话，我觉得这样能吓退别人，这样就没人敢接这个案子了。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey发出了一声充满兴趣若有所思的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“做好准备，抓紧。”Mike补充道，“别被吓坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>他用余光看到Harvey张开嘴正要回答，这时他急速地向左打了方向。他跨过了同向的一条车道和对向的两条车道，直接开进了一个建筑工地。戴着安全帽的工人从跑车前面躲开，后面有车在按喇叭。Mike又急急地向左转了一下，绕过了几台挖掘机，又冲回到了马路上，朝着来时相反的方向开过去。在后视镜中，Mike远远看到跟踪他们的车正绝望地试图在早高峰的路上掉头，堵成了一团。</p><p> </p><p>Mike必须得承认，他热爱他工作的这一部分。</p><p> </p><p>在他旁边，副驾驶上的Harvey看起来毫不惊慌。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道，通常我午饭前都不用面对超速死掉的风险。”他评论道。</p><p> </p><p>“你接受的挺不错的。”Mike安慰他。</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为我上了非常好的人身保险。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike绕了远路开到Harvey的办公室楼下，没发现还有其他人跟着他们，不过为了保险起见，他在卸货入口把Harvey放下，跟Harvey保证他会把车还回汽车俱乐部，然后保证他一旦发现什么其他有用的信息就发给Harvey。</p><p> </p><p>当他把车停进汽车俱乐部的车库时，一个高个子的金发美女走过来看了他一会儿，说道，“Harvey，你变了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Specter先生很遗憾不能亲自过来。”Mike说道，把车钥匙递到她手里。“这车很漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢您。”她回答道，“您也很喜欢车吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有特别喜欢。不过我能体会好的驾驶感。”他补充道。她用手指在后视镜上擦过，由于车上落上了建筑工地里的灰尘，她这一擦留下了一条明显的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>“这车并不适合在公路之外的地方开。”她说。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗，我都不知道。”他微笑着回答。她也朝他微笑了一下。“我需要在哪儿签字之类的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这样就可以了。Bob！”她喊道，“把这辆科尔维特清洁一下。”“没问题！”Bob 的声音答应道。“谢谢您，您贵姓？”她问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我姓Rosenbaum。”Mike说道，通常他都会避免使用自己的真名。“我叫Mitchell Rosenbaum。很高兴认识您。”他补充道，做出从头顶摘下礼貌示意的姿势，然后转身离开了。要是他想快速了解三枪John的生意的话，他得找很多线人去问。</p><p> </p><p>Harvey本来有很多种方法（可能有些方法更好）应对跟踪他的人。他可以告诉Jessica，Jessica应该会觉得Harvey的命比Eric Drew的生意更重要。但Harvey之所以能成为高级合伙人，就是因为他不会一遇到困难就找Jessica哭诉。他还可以去报警，但那样警察有可能怀疑他疯了，就算警察真的相信他了，事情也会快速升级变得无法控制。Harvey喜欢把所有事情掌控在自己手里。</p><p> </p><p>所以他去找了Mike，因为一方面，Mike在他牢牢掌控之下——至少大部分时间是的；而另一方面，Mike可以去警察去不了的地方，做警察做不了的事。理论上他现在应该已经在外面做这些事了，尽一切努力帮Harvey挖出他需要的信息。他从来不问Mike细节，Mike也很聪明地从来不和他说。他只是把结果交给他。Harvey非常尊重工作做得好的人。</p><p> </p><p>Donna总说当他站在办公室里的巨大玻璃窗前的时候是在故意摆pose，但事实上这样看着窗外有利于他理清自己的思路。城市的天际线他已经很熟悉了，盯着它们有利于他思考。</p><p> </p><p>“Harvey，前台说黑帮的参谋来找你了。”Donna在对讲机里说道。Harvey笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉他们，让他等十分钟，然后放他进来。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“需要我推迟你和Sanyal女士的会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用。不过你听着点我们的对话，到了该打断的时候你就打断。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“好的没问题。”Donna得意地答应道。</p><p> </p><p>他花了十分钟挑选唱片，这个过程总让他感到十分舒心。Donna带着Boccacho的律师进来时，他刚刚选好了Albert King的唱片。他转过身来，伸出手，然后心跳漏了一拍。</p><p> </p><p>“David，”他说着，面带微笑，“很高兴在这儿见到你啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“确实很高兴。” David Peterson回答道，握住他的手，脸上也堆满了笑容。虽说俩人的笑容都是假笑，但Harvey确实没想到会是David，David是他在哈佛的同学，全年级第六名毕业，刚好在他后面。“办公室不错嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“我现在混得还行。”Harvey回答道，挥手示意他坐在椅子上，自己也坐在了沙发上。这让他有点意外，他本来以为来的会是那种唯利是图的低级律师，他可从没想过David会成为代理黑帮的律师。“所以，你现在为John Boccacho工作了？”</p><p> </p><p>“有钱拿咯。”David说道，微笑变得更加明显真诚。“而你为Eric Drew工作。世界真小。”</p><p> </p><p>“看起来还真是。你还和Linda在一起吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们孩子马上出生了。”David炫耀道。</p><p> </p><p>“那真挺不错。那么……”Harvey靠到椅背上，解开了外套的扣子。“你来倒是没那么意外，但确实没有提前安排。”</p><p> </p><p>“是呀，我能看出来你挺忙的。”David说道，眼睛瞟到了Harvey一整墙的唱片。他打开自己的公文包，拿出了一个文件夹，递给Harvey。“我是带着一份提议来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“调解协议？”Harvey问道，并没有伸手接文件夹。</p><p> </p><p>“至少是个开始吧。”David回答到。</p><p> </p><p>“Drew并不想和解。”Harvey说，但他还是伸手接过了文件夹。他打开文件夹，快速扫读了里面的协议。“这种和解更是绝对不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“Boccacho把整个仓库都维护的很好，还做了很多改善。”</p><p> </p><p>“这块物业在正确的人手中能值很多钱，你我都知道这一点。你我也都知道你的客户能提供更好的和解条款。你这个协议里给Drew的都不够他能挣的十分之一，而且还不算建筑投入。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在的市场不好，你得现实点，Harvey。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，这份和解协议就是天方夜谭。”Harvey说着，把文件夹扔到了David的公文包里。“以这个为基础我根本就没法谈，我客户也不行。”</p><p> </p><p>David叹了口气，从公文包的侧兜里又掏出了一个薄薄的信封。“我客户愿意以这个价格成交。”他说道，把信封递了过来。Harvey掏出里面的信纸，展开来看。</p><p> </p><p>这个钱数高了不少，他觉着差不多能让Drew动心。不过既然Boccacho愿意出这个价的话，他还有可能谈到更高。</p><p> </p><p>“你看，Drew想要这块地。而你既然给我这个，就说明Boccacho也知道他一直占着的这个仓库并不属于他。”Harvey说道。</p><p> </p><p>“纸上那只是协议的一部分。”David回答道，他双手攥在一起，手指在关节上舒展。“协议的另一部分与你有关。我跟Boccacho说了你很难缠，只要上庭的话你都会赢。我还跟他说了你是纽约最棒的结案高手。”</p><p> </p><p>“随便夸夸人挺容易的。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“他愿意给你一些额外的激励，只要你能把第二份协议拿给Drew并说服他接受。来吧，Harvey，你我都知道你肯定能说服你的客户。”看到Harvey开始摇头后，他补充了后半句。“Boccacho的生意现在正在运营，他有一些……交易，所以他……把仓库进行了一些改造。”</p><p> </p><p>“密室和不让人进的隧道之类的？”Harvey猜道。David心虚地看了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“只要你能让Drew接受这个协议，那在协议之外他愿意给你50万，直接给你个人， 都不用交税的。”David轻快地补充道。</p><p> </p><p>Harvey胳膊肘支在沙发扶手上，用攥成拳头的手支着下巴。“David，你到底为什么要替这种人工作呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“得了吧，Harvey。你敢说你就没有一些名声不好的客户？”David抗议道。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，我自己有时候都可能越线，但这条线不一样。”Harvey说。“你是为黑帮工作，你老板是一旦有人欠他钱，他能直接把人手指拔下来。到底发生什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是每个人都能得到Jessica Pearson的照顾的。业内很艰难的，Harvey。Boccacho是个不错的老板。”</p><p> </p><p>“也许是吧，但你一旦犯错，就会被沉到河底。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是那样的。”David说，然后吞咽了一下。“对我不是那样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“对谁是那样的？”Harvey问道，紧张了起来。</p><p> </p><p>David垂下了目光，又抬起来看向Harvey。“Boccacho很厉害，我知道的，你以为我傻吗？所以我想让整件事在法庭外和解。你把他想要的给他，他就会奖励你。或者……换句话说，你把他想要的给他，他就不会惩罚你。”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，我不会接受贿赂然后说服我的客户接受一个不合适的协议。特别是因为这样一来我就完全被他控制了，就像你现在这样，不知道怎么就被他控制住了。”Harvey说，“其次，你可以告诉Boccacho，我不喜欢被跟踪，也不喜欢被威胁。第三，如果他真的伤到我了，我们律所已经安排了三个人来接替我。”这句是假的，不过如果Mike的猜测是正确的，那这句话应该能保护到他一点。“我在检察院仍然有朋友，Boccacho不会想和我针锋相对的，David。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的想让我把你的威胁重复给John Boccacho？”David问道。</p><p> </p><p>“那不是威胁，只是事实。”</p><p> </p><p>“Harvey，”Donna的声音在对讲机里响起。就为了这卡的完美的时间，他也得请她吃顿饭。“Sanyal女士到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我不能让她等着。”Harvey说着起身。David合上自己的公文包，也站了起来，毫无必要地调整自己的袖扣。</p><p> </p><p>“至少把这份协议拿给Drew看看。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“我会推荐他拒绝。”Harvey说，“很高兴见到你，David。”</p><p> </p><p>“你多加小心，Harvey。”David警告他，无视了Harvey伸出的手，越过Donna快步走了出去。Donna隔着玻璃瞪着眼睛对Harvey做了个“哇哦”的口型。</p><p> </p><p>“Sanyal真的到了吗？”Harvey对着空气问道。</p><p> </p><p>“没有，但听起来你们都变激动了。时间刚好吗？”她问道。</p><p> </p><p>“时间刚好。”他答道，说着拿起了桌上的电话。“接通Mike的电话。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ross调查公司。没有律师是足够了不起的。”Mike接起来说道。</p><p> </p><p>“调查的怎样了？”Harvey问道。</p><p> </p><p>“不怎么样。Boccacho非常狡猾。”</p><p> </p><p>“给你个起点，”Harvey说，“David Peterson，98届哈佛毕业生，他是Boccacho的律师。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike吹了个口哨，“这起点不错。我查查。”</p><p> </p><p>“他刚刚说要给我50万，只要我说服Drew接受一个不好的协议。”</p><p> </p><p>“天啊，Harvey。这么大一笔钱——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不收受贿赂。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”Mike轻松地说道，“咱们见个面吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“今晚？”</p><p> </p><p>“明天。不在老地方，你公司附近有个酒吧，地址我短信发你。担心跟踪你的人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“有点担心。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“从专业的角度，我建议你工作晚一点，然后让个保安顺路送你回家。我来安排吧，我有认识人。”</p><p> </p><p>“那可真棒。”Harvey语调平板地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我就是这么棒。明天见。”Mike说完挂了电话。门的另一边，Donna正好站起来欢迎Sanyal女士，，将她迎进了办公室。</p><p> </p><p>大概八点钟的时候，大楼的一名安保人员来到他的办公室接他，送他回家。回家路上Harvey没发现被跟踪的痕迹。第二天早上，Harvey在他家楼的卸货入口和Ray见面，路上他们确实发现一辆暗红色的轿车跟着他们，但进了公司的停车场后它就被挡在外面了。虽然Harvey觉得完全没必要，但Ray还是和他一起上了车库电梯，送他到前台，然后看着他过了前台的安检之后才离开。</p><p> </p><p>Harvey一点都不喜欢这种有人盯着他的幽闭恐惧感，不喜欢这种别人都替他担心的感觉，也特别讨厌这种自己不能随时想去哪儿就去哪儿的感觉。然而，不知道是故意的还是碰巧了，Donna给他安排的今天一天的会议全在办公室里。正当他想下楼去路边的小车买个热狗作午饭的时候，一个外卖员给他俩送来了三明治。</p><p> </p><p>“你都是故意给我安排成这样的。”他说，Donna正递给他一个纸包着的三明治，“别以为我没发现。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是你的幻觉。”她开心地告诉他，然后扔给他一包薯片。“好好吃，你现在在证人保护计划下。”</p><p> </p><p>最后，他趁她去复印室印东西的时候溜了出来，要不然她肯定会坚持送他去和Mike见面。他当然很喜欢和Donna在一起，但是去参加一个半正式的会议却带着一个凶猛的红头发保镖总觉得不太合适。</p><p> </p><p>还有，在没人看到的情况下在外面走走感觉太好了，虽然他出来的时候还是得从大楼侧面的门房溜出来。</p><p> </p><p>他刚走出一条街，Mike就跟上他了。Mike贴着他左边走，夹在他和马路之间。</p><p> </p><p>“Donna打电话给我了。”他说，算是解释了一下。Harvey翻了个白眼。“她还告诉我Boccacho威胁你了，但你没跟我提过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是条大狗了，我也威胁回去了。”Harvey告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>“那我是什么，小狗吗？”Mike问他。“你知道Drew在城里去哪里都有保镖是有原因的。”</p><p> </p><p>他们遇到了红灯，停了下来。Harvey能看到这条街再走下去就是那家酒吧了，招牌已经亮起，也能看到店里的灯在闪烁。</p><p> </p><p>“Boccacho让他的律师来威胁我，所以我完全没有感觉到威胁。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以怎么才是威胁？那种只有一个代号作为名字的人提着棍子出现在你家才算吗？”Mike问他，灯变绿了，他们开始过马路。</p><p> </p><p>“不会到那个地步的。他在那个仓库里藏了一些东西，他会再多出点钱保住它的。”Harvey说，“游戏就是这样的，你走一步，他走一步。”</p><p> </p><p>“你没怎么和职业罪犯玩过游戏，”Mike回答，“他们的玩法不一样，你走一步，他们打断你的腿。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们还等着我的回话呢。”Harvey说，“我明天会把那个协议拿给Drew看，走个形——”</p><p> </p><p>最开始他没明白发生了什么。上一秒他刚刚话说到一半，下一秒他突然摔倒了，狠狠地摔在了自己胳膊肘上，Mike压在他身上胡乱地扭动。他以为是Mike绊了一跤，然后他听到了声响——两声轻软的哨声，简直像鸟叫一样，然后是两声沉闷的撞击声。接着砖瓦的碎屑撒了他一身，Mike一只手压在他头上，用身体紧紧地把他压在地上。</p><p> </p><p>“呆着别动。”Mike粗着嗓子在他耳边说，然后Harvey突然意识到了那哨声是什么：是安着消音器的枪射出的子弹。“呆在这儿别动，我需要——”</p><p> </p><p>他感到Mike的身体移动了，从他身上滚了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“他们又绕回来了。”他说着把Harvey拉起来，不是让他站起来，而是让他侧躺着躲到一辆停着的车后面。“你现在还觉得Boccacho是闹着玩儿的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你也开枪啊！”Harvey命令他，“你不是有枪嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>“这街上挤满了人！”Mike回答道。路过的人都盯着他们看，仿佛他们疯了——在晚高峰的纽约人们真的是什么都注意不到。“我们要是直接跑过去应该可以安全冲到那家酒吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”Harvey说，Mike正打算推着他跑出去。</p><p> </p><p>“你疯了吗，Harvey？他们朝你开枪了！”</p><p> </p><p>“他不是叫三枪吗？”Harvey说，“酒吧里可能有埋伏。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike停下来，盯着他看了一会儿，点了点头。“你说得对。好吧，那朝这边来。”他补充道，拖着Harvey向后走，逐渐远离前面的来车和酒吧的入口。他拉着Harvey藏进了路边的花店摆出来的大量花束中。“捂住耳朵，”Mike说道，从他永不离身的背包中挖出一个锥形的小设备，“声音会非常大。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike把那锥形的小设备插到了自己手机上，在屏幕上点击输入了什么命令，Harvey赶紧用双手盖住耳朵。然而他是还是没想到声音居然会这么大——尖锐的警笛声直接在他耳边炸开。</p><p> </p><p>一辆黑色的车——车窗是打开的，里面隐隐约约看到人影——正沿着路开回来，一听到警笛声，立刻加速开走了。Harvey从一大束漂亮的向日葵中间偷偷看出去，看到一个男人从酒吧出来，匆匆往街道两头看了看，也沿着街跑走了。</p><p> </p><p>Mike把他拉进了花店里面，切断了警笛声，躲到了柜台下面。受惊的店主呆呆地看着他们。</p><p> </p><p>“每次都管用。”他一边说，一边和Harvey穿过商店，绕过一些装花的巨大冷藏箱，从后门穿出，进到了某个走廊里。Mike有着准确到诡异的方向感，他带着Harvey沿着走廊走下去，又穿过一扇门，出现在了一个酒店的大堂里。然后他们从正门出去，前面刚好有一辆出租。他把Harvey推进后座，自己坐进了副驾驶。驾驶员一脸莫名的盯着他，他说了一个在城市另一边的地址。</p><p> </p><p>“我们可以回我的公寓。”Harvey说，假装他并没有因为肾上腺素飙升而喘不上气并且浑身发抖。</p><p> </p><p>“他们肯定有人在那儿守着。”Mike说，在座位里扭过身体，通过两排座椅间的小窗口跟他说话。“他们现在不知道我们在哪儿，所以我们去哪儿都行。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey想跟Mike说他想回家，想说他全身都是尘土，心跳一分钟一万下，但他压抑住了这个冲动。毕竟他雇Mike就是为了这种时候。</p><p> </p><p>Mike专门挑选了曼哈顿另一边的一家酒吧，主要是为了给Harvey点时间让他冷静下来。他能看出Harvey在后座僵硬地控制着自己不要慌乱，这是再正常不过的反映了。</p><p> </p><p>他自己也没有多冷静。那人射了两颗子弹，第一颗比第二颗稍微低一点，第二颗角度更向后偏。第二颗是射向Harvey的，但一颗就是为了干掉Mike，这样第二颗才便于瞄准Harvey。Boccacho没可能知道他是谁，Mike从来都很小心，但他们现在看见他的脸了。他们已经看见他在保护Harvey，也就知道他和这事儿有关。他提醒自己给奶奶的养老院打个电话，提醒他们那边的安保。Boccacho不太可能查出来他是谁，更不太可能找到他奶奶，但只要给够钱，总是有人愿意供出别人的信息。</p><p> </p><p>Harvey在后座用手帕擦拭了他擦伤流血的双手，然后用手帕边缘掸掉了肩上红色的尘土。Mike只花了一点注意力看着Harvey，他还在认真地观察周围的交通，确保他们没有被跟踪。Harvey在检查西装的肘部，发现摔倒时那里已经擦破了。Harvey一脸不爽地扯着露出来的线头，Mike看到后忍住没笑。Harvey没有崩溃，这在Mike看来非常了不起，不但如此，他还保持了清醒，决定不应该去酒吧，并且当Mike拿主意时就严格按照Mike说的做。</p><p> </p><p>“他们怎么会知道我在哪儿呢？”Harvey问道，一只手仍在在揪他那破了的外套。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么从楼里出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“侧门。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们已经发现你躲着他们了，所以估计在每个他们能找到的门口都安排了人。”Mike说，“都不用跟着你，看到你后直接叫那辆有枪的车就好。”</p><p> </p><p>出租车司机担忧地看了他一眼。“现在没事的，他们没跟着我们。”Mike向司机保证，然后用手掌递过去了20块的小费。</p><p> </p><p>等他们走进新选的那个酒吧的时候，Mike已经感到安定下来，也更有信心了。Harvey看起来也恢复了平常的状态，Mike内心管Harvey平常的性格叫做“君临天下般的到处晃”。</p><p> </p><p>“来吧，我帮你收拾收拾。”Mike说，领着Harvey穿过优雅的吧台和奢华的座位区域，进了卫生间。他让Harvey靠在洗脸台上，然后拿张纸巾，沾湿了又擦了点肥皂，然后清洁了Harvey手掌上的擦伤。“抱歉我推你的时候太粗暴了。”</p><p> </p><p>“总比挨枪子儿强。”Harvey说，双手保持手掌向上的姿势不动，任由Mike清洁。他的手很漂亮，皮肤光滑指甲整齐，Mike觉得不那么像高端律师的手，倒更像普通工人的。“你耳朵上都是血。”</p><p> </p><p>“应该是碎片划到了。”Mike说，把纸巾折了一下，擦掉了自己耳朵上干掉的血迹。其实他知道那是他推着Harvey倒下时，第二颗子弹擦着他的耳朵划过留下的，以他的记忆力想忘掉都难。“你现在有头晕或头重脚轻的感觉吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey摇了摇头，“我现在感觉我需要来一杯烈酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“去喝一杯吧，依我看你今晚的表现值得奖励。”Mike说着小心地擦干Harvey的双手。“给我点杯可乐，我稍后就过来。别担心，我会一直看着你。”他看到Harvey皱眉，补充道，“我得打几个电话。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey一边走出去，一边用右手手指戳了戳左手手掌，检查到底有多疼。Mike跟着出去，然后停在走廊里，眼睛在Harvey和整个屋子间扫视。</p><p> </p><p>他打了三个电话，第一个打给住在他家一楼的Thorpe太太。每个社区都有一个Thorpe太太这样的人，他们退休在家，知道所有人的所有事，要么是个喜欢坐在窗口观察外边的大爷，要么是个坐在楼梯上和所有路过的人聊天的大妈。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，这太有趣了！”当Mike提醒她注意着点在这附近踩点的陌生人或者绕着街道转圈的黑色汽车时，她兴奋地说道。“我让Janie的孩子给盯着，他们眼睛可尖了！如果看到有坏人我怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“让孩子们都回家，然后给我打电话。如果他们想要问你话你就装傻。”Mike说。</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，侦探先生！”</p><p> </p><p>第二个电话打给了奶奶的养老院，前台接电话的人承诺会谨慎地把消息给到安保人员。</p><p> </p><p>第三个电话打给了Harvey家的前台，咨询怎么样增强安保。然后他了解到那栋大楼地下室有个通风井可以通到隔壁的大楼，只要Specter先生不介意爬一段路的话。Mike跟保安说他肯定不介意，然后挂了电话。</p><p> </p><p>“西线无战事。”他走到吧台，坐到了Harvey旁边，宣布道。Harvey面前的杯子里看起来是威士忌。“我做了一些安排，你今晚可以睡在自己的床上了，而我睡你的沙发上。”</p><p> </p><p>“你自己做了不少假设嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用啊，我知道你家有沙发。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你并不知道我允许你睡我的沙发。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike咧嘴冲他笑。“你要么就接受我的全天候安保服务，要么你就开除我。”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey瞟了他一眼，他注意到Harvey是在用职业眼光评估他。他自己知道他看起来什么样，他非常瘦，说是骨瘦如柴都不过分，但他高中时是摔跤手，而且他一直有在武术馆训练。比他重一倍的人他可以轻松拿下，要是更重的话……那他的枪就派上用场了。</p><p> </p><p>“进你家的大楼又没有着装要求。”他说，故意曲解Harvey目光的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“就算有着装要求你现在这样也没问题，”Harvey说，“你挺适合凌乱造型的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是么？我就随便一穿。”Mike大笑着问道，“所以你还听不听我的汇报了？”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey不在意地摆了摆手，示意他接着说。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我们的故事从David Peterson开始。”Mike说着喝了一口可乐。“哈佛年级第六名毕业，刚好在一个叫Harvey Specter的人后面，你以为我发现不了这一点吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是测试一下你嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我能发现的。所以，这位Peterson以前是一个专攻刑事辩护的律所的初级合伙人。他身上背了很多赌债，然后有一天赌债突然消失了。差不多就是那个时候，他去参加了匿名赌博戒瘾会，然后就离开他原来的律所，做了——”</p><p> </p><p>“——John Boccacho的私人律师。”Harvey替他说完了这句话。</p><p> </p><p>“大致就是这样。很容易推断：Boccacho给他把赌债还清了，于是他现在就完全掌控他的。我得说，明面上都没什么问题，但他这辈子肯定离不开了。就算他最后把Boccacho帮他还的赌债全都还给Boccacho了，他也仍然会被胁迫。而且任何一个合法的律所都不会雇一个黑帮律师的。”</p><p> </p><p>“有些线你无论如何都不能越。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“完全同意。”Mike赞同道。“接下来的事就有趣了，Peterson不仅仅是个代表，也不是那种黑帮的人被警察抓了才打电话叫他的普通律师。虽说没有留下纸面记录，但是我听说大概八年前，就是他在码头旁边安排了整个建筑项目。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就知道Boccacho改建了那个仓库。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“不完全对，”Mike说，为了悬念专门停了一会儿才接着说下去，“我觉得那个仓库就他盖的。”</p><p> </p><p>“曼哈顿可不能随便盖楼房的。”Harvey说。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你没有走正式批地流程、也没有通过合法渠道雇人的话，那你就可以随便盖。”Mike回答道，“这片区域也没有住户，所以没有人会因为噪音等问题去投诉。我觉得Boccacho应该是找了一片有争议的地，悄悄地盖了个仓库，这样他就可以通过这个仓库证明他拥有这块地，中间那些不上台面的活儿都让Peterson去干。而且不管他在那个仓库里干什么，他还在里面定制了个避难所。”</p><p> </p><p>“但这些都没办法拿到法庭上。”</p><p> </p><p>“暂时还没有能用的。”Mike说，“三枪John的事儿我还没查完呢。但我目前的第一要务是保护你的小命。所以其实问题是，你打算怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey对酒保招了招手，酒保又给他倒了一杯。“Drew明天从温哥华回来，我们约了九点见一面。我本来是要跟他说Boccacho提出的和解协议的。我可以放弃这个案子，不过那样的话估计我们也就失去Drew这个客户了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可能放弃也没用了。你对黑帮老大出言不逊了，Harvey。他们可不是那么轻易原谅别人的。”</p><p> </p><p>“比起他来，我倒是更担心我老板听说要丢到几百万的客户时的反应。”</p><p> </p><p>“他会接受这个和解协议吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harvey用手搓了搓脸，“我可以告诉他不要接受，他的直觉应该也会是拒绝协议继续战斗。但如果我用合适的角度和他沟通的话，我能说服他接受。他要是接受了这个协议，应该整件事就过去了。他要是不接受……”他耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“我的直觉是自我保护，这里面显然也包括保护你，因为你明显没有自我保护的直觉。所以我的直觉说你应该说服他接受协议，把协议谈完，然后离开。”Mike说，“但另一方面，Boccacho是个傻屌，我想看着他被拉下马。”</p><p> </p><p>“我对于拉他下马不感兴趣，”Harvey说，“我只想保证我的客户开心，保证我能活着。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得这两条你只能二选一。”Mike试探地说。Harvey一口把剩下的酒干掉了。</p><p> </p><p>“不过可以明天再选。”Mike补充道，感觉是时候领着Harvey离开酒吧了。“走吧，我找到了一条回家的备用路线，肯定特别好玩。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike找到的“备用路线”是两栋大楼之间的电缆管，是直径大概一米二的一个圆形管道，里面堆满了各种电线。领他们进去的工程师还开玩笑说他们可千万别是恐怖分子。</p><p>从管道爬出来后，他们就到了Harvey家那栋高层的地下室。他们走楼梯上到一层，然后非常小心地溜进了电梯，避免被外面大街上的人看到。进了电梯后，Mike靠在墙上，夸张地舒了口气。</p><p>“我们到了以后，让我先进去。”他说，Harvey点了点头。Mike把枪套上的按扣打开。</p><p>“啊？你现在知道举枪了？”Harvey问他。</p><p>“我们那会儿在满是人的街上。那么多人在周围，我不可能直接开始枪战。谁知道别人身上是不是也有枪。”电梯门打开的同时，Mike回答道。Harvey跟着Mike出去，然后乖乖地呆在Mike让他站的地方，Mike打开门进去了。Harvey在外面等了一会儿后，Mike在里面喊：“没问题！进来吧。”</p><p>“总算是有点好消息。”Harvey拖长音说，走进了屋里。他还没有百分之百冷静下来，不过回到自己家里感觉好很多。Mike插着腰站在玻璃墙前面。</p><p>“你有床单一类的东西可以挂起来挡在你这个巨大的弱点墙前面吗？”他问道。Harvey叹了口气。</p><p>“有这个必要吗？”</p><p>“就我现在站的这个位置，有两栋楼都有不错的狙击位点，射中我的概率很高。”Mike说。Harvey走到书架前，拿起了一个遥控器按了个案件。典雅的木板从天花板上降下来，挡住了玻璃墙，把屋子变得很暗。</p><p>“厉害了。”Mike说，看起来真的被震撼到了。</p><p>“我去洗个澡。”Harvey说，“厨房有吃的，你要饿了就自己拿。”</p><p>他留Mike一个人在厨房到处看，自己上了楼回到卧室，把卧室的木板也降了下来。他一边走向卫生间，一边脱掉衣服。通常他是不会把衣服扔在地上的，但他的外套已经毁了，衬衫上也有手掌破了蹭上去的斑斑血迹。</p><p>他把手放在莲蓬头下冲水，不是为了清洁（Mike之前给他清洁的非常干净），只是为了感受伤口的轻微刺痛，同时为破损干燥的皮肤补充水分。然后他让水落在他的肩膀上，调整角度冲洗脖子和后背。他明天肯定会全身酸痛，但至少他还活着。</p><p>他再次感受到了当时的那种震撼，居然有人真的用枪射他。他用额头顶着瓷砖，缓慢地呼吸，舒缓自己。太诡异了，就像黑帮电影一样。这种事情怎么能在真实生活中发生，至少现在这个年代是不可能的。</p><p>Mike救了他的命。虽然Mike的衣服总是皱皱巴巴，但他还挺喜欢Mike的。而且他一直很尊重Mike的能力，不过这种尊重只限于……怎么说，Mike一旦离开他的专业领域，就完全不一样了。他生活中很不细致，还有点粗鲁，虽说聪明但时常表现的像个混蛋，他也不是很擅长与人相处。他该说的不该说的全都说，还时常离题万里——</p><p>但是他救了Harvey的命。</p><p>整个过程充分地体现了Mike的勇气和足智多谋，Harvey一直都抽象地知道Mike有这些能力，但在今天之前他并没有亲眼见过。他一般让Mike做的事通常都比较简单，基本是跟踪监视，偶尔需要查些财务方面的秘密，没什么复杂的。Mike也很喜欢这样，他都跟Harvey明说过，说Harvey是他比较好搞的客户之一，活儿不难，而且总是及时付款。</p><p>Harvey关掉水，擦干身体穿上衣服，控制着自己尽量什么都不要想。他对着镜子检查了一下自己的伤，小臂上的青紫已经能看出来了。他走下楼梯回到客厅，一边用手指向后捋了捋自己的头发。</p><p>Mike正坐在沙发上端着一碗凉麦片吃，抬起头看了他一眼。他的眼睛鼓了出来。</p><p>“怎么，没见过穿T恤的人吗？”Harvey停下来问道。</p><p>“没见过穿T恤的你，”Mike诚实地回答，“我以为你一辈子都穿着西装。”</p><p>“那你以为错了。”Harvey说，穿过客厅坐在了Mike旁边。Mike递给他一个碗，然后又把放在茶几上的牛奶盒递给他。他看起来很舒服——光着脚盘腿坐着，外套和领带都脱掉了，衬衫的袖子挽起来。他的枪套很随意的丢在Harvey一盏特别贵的灯的灯罩上，而枪就放在茶几上牛奶盒旁边。他在沙发上蹭着转了个身面向Harvey，向后靠在了沙发扶手上。所有的窗户都用木板罩着，整个屋子似乎与世隔绝，非常亲近但并不幽闭，充满安全感。</p><p>“啊，这一天真是。”Harvey说，一边往自己的麦片里倒牛奶。</p><p>“我发现你没说要报警。”Mike评论道。</p><p>“因为你局面控制的挺好的。”Harvey说。</p><p>“是呀，我想既然你没在第一时间说要报警，那你可能就是不想报警。”</p><p>Harvey耸了耸肩，“比起他们我更信任你。”</p><p>Mike大笑起来。</p><p>“笑什么？”Harvey问。</p><p>“没什么，我就是在想，Harvey Specter居然是‘去他妈的警察’那一类人。”Mike又吃了一口麦片。“我们也可以联系联邦调查局。我不喜欢他们，不过他们有专人对付黑社会这种集团犯罪。”</p><p>“他们能帮到我们吗？”</p><p>“可能不太行。你并没有目击犯罪，或者说你目击到的犯罪没办法证明是Boccacho干的。而且，如果单纯因为他雇了打手要搞死你，所以就我就得进证人保护计划，我可不乐意。”</p><p>“你看清他们了吗？”</p><p>“该看的都看见了，”Mike说，“不幸的是他们也都看见了。”</p><p>“所以你今天要来住在一个有门卫并且门锁高级的房间，你也是有私心的。”Harvey推测道。</p><p>“你怎么知道我的房子就不是顶层高级公寓了？”</p><p>Harvey讥讽地瞟了Mike一眼，“你以为我没有对你做尽职调查吗？”</p><p>“你找人跟踪我了？什么时候？那他挺厉害的。”</p><p>“是女她。”</p><p>“啊。是Vanessa还是Sal？”</p><p>“Vanessa。你有时候神秘出城了，我就会找她。”</p><p>“我没有神秘出城，只是私人行程而已。”Mike说，嘴里塞得满满的。“所以你知道我住哪儿。”</p><p>“而你记着我这栋楼前台的电话。”Harvey说。</p><p>“那倒是，但那也不是故意的。”Mike回答道。看到Harvey皱起眉头，Mike用勺子柄敲了敲自己的太阳穴。“过目不忘，我看过什么东西，它就会一直留在我脑子里。”</p><p>“这能力非常罕见的。”</p><p>Mike背出了一串数字，Harvey眯着眼睛看他。</p><p>“这是你的信用卡号，”Mike说，“你付酒钱的时候我看到了。这是我家遗传的。干我这行这能力挺有用的。”</p><p>“所以为什么干这个？进入这行？”Harvey问，“是你主动选择的吗？”</p><p>Mike耸了耸肩，“不如说是这工作选择了我。”</p><p>他端起麦片碗送到嘴边，直接就着碗口喝光了牛奶，然后把碗放到了桌子上。“我能洗个澡吗？我头发里还有砖屑。”</p><p>Harvey点了点头，Mike从沙发上起身，蹦跳着上了楼，留Harvey自己坐在客厅里，面前放着食物、牛奶，和枪。</p><p>Harvey还在检察院做公诉人的时候，Cameron Dennis有时候也会带枪。他知道有些其他的检察官也带枪，还有输了刑事官司的被告辩护律师也会带着。检察院这一行也挺危险的，虽然他当时做的不错，很高效很成功，但他级别太低，所以还用不着带枪。</p><p>当时他的目标一直是回到Pearson Hardman，回报Jessica对他的帮助。但实话说，当他在Cameron手下工作时，确实幻想过能扳倒一个像Boccacho这样的人。然而在他的幻想中，他可从没想过有人会试图谋杀自己，更没想过能有Mike这样的人来帮他，虽然他当时认识不少警探。</p><p>他把两人的空碗拿到厨房，把牛奶收起来，然后给自己倒了杯酒，回到沙发上坐下。</p><p>Mike确实挺出乎意料的，你如果单凭想象的话想不出这样的人。Harvey想他和别人相识是不是也像和Harvey这样，是莫名其妙就撞到他的生活里来的。虽然Harvey确实需要一个像Mike这样的人，但他可不是通过主动寻找遇到的Mike。</p><p>Mike从楼上下来的时候感到整个人焕然一新，他懒得穿上衬衫了，舒舒服服地只穿了背心和裤子。他看到Harvey还坐在沙发上，或者说是又坐到了沙发上，因为他注意到麦片碗换成了一杯酒，而Harvey脸上带着一种若有所思的表情。</p><p>“你看起来像是在谋划什么事。”Mike说。他坐到了茶几另一边的地上，把他的背包拉到身前。他开始把里面的东西都掏出来，进行夜间存货盘点，确保自己今天没有弄丢或损坏什么东西。弹药、功率放大器、天线……</p><p>“事实上我在回忆。”Harvey说，一边看着Mike工作。窃听器（各种各样的）、相机、清洁套装、信号干扰器。</p><p>“回忆什么？”Mike感兴趣地问道。小刀、开锁工具。</p><p>“你冲进我的面试那次。”Harvey回答。</p><p>“Harvey，”Mike呻吟道，“我们说好了以后再也不提那次了。”</p><p>“是你自己说我们再也不能提了，我可没同意。”</p><p>麦克风、运动传感器、夜视滤镜、铅笔。Mike把玩着滤镜，检查镜头有没有被划伤。</p><p>“你是为什么要逃跑来着？”Harvey问，其实他清楚地知道Mike到底为什么要逃跑。酒店保安抓到他在偷窥一个女性的房间。而他其实是因为那女人的老公怀疑她出轨而去调查的。</p><p>“我拒绝回答。”Mike说，拿出他的长焦镜头。</p><p>“答对了。因为你提了个手提箱，里面除了你的侦查设备之外，还满满的都是男人内裤。”Harvey说。Mike为了气他，把相机调到最高强度的闪光，给Harvey拍了张照。</p><p>“那是给客户的证据。”他说。</p><p>“满地都是内裤啊。”</p><p>“我需要那些内裤去做DNA检测。我客户想确保孩子是他的。”</p><p>“够卑鄙的。”Harvey说。</p><p>“也是啦，但那时候我需要挣这种钱。”</p><p>“那孩子到底是他的吗？”</p><p>“那是保密信息。”Mike高傲地说。</p><p>U盘、无线视频发射器、塑料绑带。所有的东西都在。他拿起枪，仔细检查了一遍，确保不用清洁，然后检查了弹夹。他发现Harvey警觉地看着他。</p><p>“你会用枪吗？”Mike问。</p><p>“我学过，”Harvey说，“但已经过去挺久了。”</p><p>Mike把枪举到两人中间，枪口朝着侧面，握柄朝着他。“这是9毫米的Jericho 941，保险在这里，这样就关掉保险了。”他说，把保险关掉，然后又用拇指迅速打开。“瞄准躯干。”</p><p>“你这说的好像我需要开枪一样。”</p><p>“说不准嘛，你害怕枪吗？”</p><p>“你说什么？”Harvey看起来被冒犯了。Mike把枪递给他。</p><p>他小心但自信地接过枪，感受它的重量，用拇指抚过保险，但并没有动它。他一直都把枪口冲下，避开他俩，食指离扳机远远的。</p><p>“砰砰。”Mike说，伸出手来。Harvey把枪放在了他手上，他站起来去把枪收进枪套里，然后把枪套挂在了肩上。“希望我们俩都不需要用到它。”</p><p>“砰砰。”Harvey表示同意，“你是在哪儿学会用枪的？”</p><p>Mike笑了，“我奶奶教我的。”</p><p>Harvey抬起一条眉毛。</p><p>“我是我奶奶带大的。我十六岁的时候，奶奶说我应该学会怎么用。她是跟她爸爸学的。”</p><p>“所以这是流淌在你们血液中的。”</p><p>“我更愿意觉得是一种传家宝。”Mike回答，“所以，你们这种大牛律师晚上一般都有什么娱乐？有扑克牌吗？”</p><p>然后他们玩了一晚上牌，其实还挺有趣的。Harvey很善于唬人、不漏任何破绽，而且他非常善于读懂Mike的破绽，而这时Mike还完全不知道自己已经露了马脚。与真正懂得怎么玩的人玩牌很有趣，特别是对方也在各个层面上都享受这种娱乐的时候。</p><p>Mike很小心地避开了第二天早上的会议的话题，直到天色变得很晚，他们必须得睡觉了，明天还有活干。</p><p>“所以，你决定好了吗？”Mike问，一边心不在焉地洗牌，“放弃、跟牌，还是赌把大的？”</p><p>Harvey向后靠坐，右手的手指摩擦着左手掌的伤痕。“如果我要赌把大的，你跟我一起吗？”</p><p>“当然了。”Mike说，“不过如果我和你一起，你就得听我的。不能再悄悄躲过Donna或者乐天派地跟我说Boccacho不会找你麻烦。”</p><p>Harvey摇了摇头。Mike能从他绷紧的肩部看出来，今晚的袭击真的吓到他了。</p><p>“好的。那我建议你告诉Drew明天的见面不在办公室，改在这里。你必须诚实地告诉他他现在所做的事情非常危险，这样让他也保持警觉。而且你得有个计划能将Boccacho一军，不能就这样干等着开庭，等他来袭记你。他只要走运一次就够了，但你得保证次次走运。”</p><p>“所以这不就指望你了嘛。”Harvey说。Mike放下纸牌向后靠，用双手在背后撑着自己。</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>“明天，我希望你全天调查Boccacho。既然我一整天在家，那应该说我是比较安全的，对吗？”</p><p>Mike点了点头。</p><p>“所以既然我在这儿，你就不用守在这儿了。你说三枪的事儿你还没查完，那你就接着去查。给我拿回来点有用的东西，让他能放过我。要是能让他直接放过Drew的那片地，那就更好了。”</p><p>“你觉得Peterson有可能反水吗？”Mike问，“如果他能出来作证，交代仓库里有什么东西，警察就能进去搜查并没收东西。然后你只要跟警察讲清楚案子不就好了？Boccacho会蹲监狱，而Peterson会吸引他的全部怒火，你就能把Drew的地要回来。那之后他就是Drew的问题了。”</p><p>“你还真是个残忍的小崽子，是吧？”Harvey问，“把Peterson和Drew立起来给我当挡箭牌。”</p><p>“这案子是Drew的，Peterson是黑帮的律师。我知道你是个律师，但相对来说你是这里面最无辜的。”Mike看到Harvey仿佛被逗笑的表情，耸了耸肩。“所以，Peterson怎么样？如果我引导警察去查他，你觉得他会反水吗？”</p><p>“要是十年前我肯定说他会。现在的话……我觉得应该会，但我不确定。作为备用计划吧。先看看你明天能查到什么。”Harvey说，“你不用筛选，所有的信息都拿给我。”</p><p>“没问题。反正你这儿晚上还是得有人。”Mike说着站起来伸了个懒腰。“我得闭会儿眼。你别担心，我睡觉很轻的。”他补充道，“如果你听到任何可疑的动静，不要逞英雄，立刻大声喊，哪怕是虚惊一场也没关系。”</p><p>“逞英雄是你的工作？”</p><p>Mike在自己的脚尖上颠了两下，“没错。”</p><p>Harvey拿起电话，“我让Donna把和Drew的会议改在我家。衣橱里有毯子。”他补充道，朝门口的一个挂外套的衣橱点了点头。Mike在昂贵的外套和几双看起来比他的房租还贵的雪地靴中间翻找着，最后找到了几条很奢侈的厚羊毛毯。他抱着它们走到沙发前，然后看到一个枕头从楼梯上飞下来，大笑着躲开。</p><p>“你真是太热情好客了！”他朝楼上喊道。</p><p>“第一条重要定律：一定要让拿着枪的人开心。”Harvey喊回来，“晚安，Mike。”</p><p>“晚安。”Mike说，把毯子摆成满意的状态。他把枪套摘下来，把枪取出来塞到了沙发垫子下面。他对这个决定很满意，然后又检查了一下前门的锁。他把麦克风连到了扬声器上，这样一旦走廊里有任何脚步声，他立刻就能醒过来。他蜷缩在了沙发上，听到楼上Harvey四处走动准备睡觉的轻巧脚步声。</p><p>这感觉不错，这种为别人的安全负责的感觉。虽说压力很大，但很让人满足。这也是Mike最喜欢他工作的一点。现在他已经能够拒绝那些他觉得可疑的工作，可以挑选那些真正需要他的帮助的人、需要照顾和关爱的人。像Harvey这样经常找他并且付钱爽快的客户，给了他一些自主空间，让他可以以很便宜的价格帮小人物们做点事，比如被前夫赖账的女性、孩子离家出走的家庭、被骗钱的老人等等。没错，他的大部分工作都是去抓出轨的配偶，不过总体来说Mike觉得他在世界上做的好事还是比坏事多的。</p><p>而现在，Harvey需要他。挑剔、聪明、毒舌的Harvey，让Mike想要打破他那条“不和客户上床”的规矩的Harvey。</p><p>Mike满足地轻叹了一声，坠入了小心的浅眠。</p><p>第二天早上，Mike坚决要等Drew到了才走。Harvey担心他家的情况看起来太像霍华德·休斯（1）了，这随身的保镖、木板封起来的玻璃什么的，但Drew却很欣赏这一切，对于这种可伸缩的保护隔板表示了赞叹。Harvey给他展示了墙上控制木板伸缩的轨道凹槽，Mike悄悄地溜出了家门。</p><p>（译注1：霍华德·休斯，美国著名企业家、飞行员，晚年患强迫症，怀疑所有人，不与任何人接触。）<br/>和Drew的会议和之前预期的差不多，他本人很虚张声势也很多疑，Harvey觉得Mike如果没出去调查Boccacho而留下来参加会议了的话，他应该能看懂Drew的态度。Drew觉得去他的后果，就是要干，对Harvey遇到的人身危险不是特别在意。Harvey决定把这个看作是对他能力的信心，虽然事实上，他怀疑那只不过是这人对于自己男子气概的自恋而已。一个半小时后会议结束了，Drew带着那份他们决定拒绝的协议离开了，Harvey十分希望他也同时分走了一部分Boccacho的怒火。</p><p>这一天剩下的时间Harvey都在家里走来走去，找各种事情转移自己的注意力。他认真地分析了一下叫外卖的安全风险，只是因为他实在是太想和别人面对面地说句话了。</p><p>最后他还做了饭，因为实在没什么别的事可做，做饭至少能让手上忙活忙活。</p><p>Mike差不多每个小时都给他发个短信，就是确认一下情况，看看Harvey是不是还清醒、或者有没有被憋疯。Harvey十分确定如果他憋疯了Mike一定很开心。</p><p>他大概六点的时候终于给Harvey打了电话，告诉Harvey他今天完工了，马上回来。大概30秒后前台打了电话上来，问Harvey要不要放他进来。</p><p>“亲爱的，我回来——苍天啊！什么东西这么香！”Mike开玩笑的话说了一半，被实打实的惊讶打断了。Harvey转过身，看到一只长得像Mike的落汤鸡站在玄关里，他一只手拿着他的信使包，另一只手提着一个圆筒行李袋，头发湿湿的贴着头皮。</p><p>“你这是咋了？”Harvey瞪着他问道。Mike用拇指指了指被遮起来的窗户。</p><p>“下雨了，”他说，“我骑着自行车，淋湿了。”</p><p>“你就不能打个车吗？”</p><p>“信不信由你，骑自行车更容易避人耳目。”Mike回答道，把他的行李袋放在地上。“不是说对你有多高的要求吧，但这时候总该给条毛巾吧，要不然我会滴更多的水到你地板上。”</p><p>Harvey扔给他一条小茶巾。Mike翻了个白眼，但还是用它擦了把脸和头发，Harvey去给他找更合适的毛巾了。</p><p>“你的枪呢？”Harvey问道，拿了一条大毛巾回来。</p><p>“在包里。我可不想把枪淋湿，在雨中骑车也不需要枪。”Mike回答道。他把他湿透了的外套脱掉，啪嗒一声丢在了厨房操作台上，接着脱掉了其他的衣服，一边擦干自己的身体。</p><p>“你经常在客户面前脱衣服吗？”Harvey一边搅动灶上煮着的一锅东西，一边委婉地问道。</p><p>“我只是想控制一下被我弄湿的区域。”他说着把鞋子挂在厨房抽屉的把手上，把袜子放在他的湿外套上面。“什么东西这么香？”</p><p>“秋葵汤饭。”Harvey回答。</p><p>“你就突然想起来煮秋葵汤饭了？”Mike问，一边脱掉了潮湿的背心，解开皮带。他藏在衣服下面的身体还挺瘦长结实的，肌肉线条十分清晰，胯骨尖尖地顶着皮肤。</p><p>“对呀。找点事做。”Harvey回答道，转回身面向灶台，隐藏自己刚刚色眯眯地盯着Mike看的事实。“查到什么东西了嘛？”</p><p>“还没有，不过快了。这些事有时就是要花时间的。”Mike把皮带挂在脖子上，脱掉了裤子，然后把裤子堆在了那堆湿淋淋的衣服上面。“你有烘干机吗？”</p><p>Harvey瞪着他（他的内裤上居然有鸭子图案）。</p><p>“怎么了？”Mike问道。</p><p>“把它们挂到卫生间去。”Harvey说，“打理西装是谁教你的？”</p><p>“和教我用枪的是同一个女人。”Mike回答道，“不过她在这事儿上确实没什么经验。我爷爷平时都穿制服。”</p><p>“要让它们挂起来阴干。你带换的衣服了吗？”</p><p>Mike踢了一脚他的旅行袋，“防水的。我几分钟就回来。”</p><p>Harvey把茶巾扔到操作台上，把上面的水擦干净。决定不去思考Mike Ross裸着呆在他的厨房这件事。</p><p>过了一会儿Mike穿着牛仔裤和长袖衫出来，身上挂着枪套。Harvey已经盛好了两盘食物，一堆金黄色夹杂着红色配料的米饭上面浇着秋葵浓汤。Mike看起来被震撼了。</p><p>“这太棒了。”他赞叹道，直接就着厨房操作台吃了起来。“苍天啊，Harvey。我都不知道像你这样挣这么多钱的人还自己做饭。”</p><p>“是因为你饿了。”Harvey回答道，但还是满意地给了Mike一个微笑。</p><p>“所以你们的会议怎么样？”Mike问道，跟着Harvey端着盘子走到餐厅。Harvey很少在那儿吃饭，但家政还是会每周都打扫，长长的餐桌干净得反光。Harvey打开了吊灯。“你这地方简直大的走不完。你知道吗？纽约人都会做梦梦到在自家发现了新的门，打开之后发现后面有之前不知道的房间。我小的时候经常做这种梦。我们当时住在布鲁克林的一个小房子，我会梦到打开一扇门，后面是完全没见过的……”</p><p>Harvey忽略了Mike问了个问题却又不等他回答这件事，让Mike自说自话了一会儿。他给自己倒了杯红酒，正要给Mike倒时，Mike伸出手阻止了他。</p><p>“我喝水就好。”他说，“我还在工作。天啊，抱歉，你为什么容忍我一直叨叨啊？快跟我说你的会议。”</p><p>Harvey喝了口酒，等Mike接了杯水回来后开始说话。“基本就和你预想的一样。我们继续推进。我和我老板聊过了，她会把我那些比较无聊的活分配给别人，直到这件事搞定。Donna把我的日程都空出来了，所以我在法庭初次辩护前的这几天可以先躲起来。”</p><p>“希望我能加快点进程。”Mike说，“我明天去趟那个仓库，看看能查到什么。”</p><p>“这样做明智吗？”</p><p>“不太明智，不过我挺狡猾的。码头那一带有好多老隧道，我打算检查下那周围的建筑，看看能查到什么。”Mike说，终于放慢了自己疯狂填食的速度。他潮湿的头发朝四处翘着，上衣紧贴着下面的的肌肉。</p><p>“你觉得能发现什么？”Harvey问道。</p><p>Mike放下叉子，用手指数着可能出现的情况。“因为在水边嘛，所以最可能的情况就是走私，大概率有可卡因，可能有海洛因，这两者看起来都是巨大的普通包裹。所以如果是这种情况的话，那他肯定有很多叉车在到处跑。不过现在珍稀动物和非法进口食品的市场也大的惊人，如果是这种情况的话他就会有许多货架。还有个可能是他在贩卖人口，不过如果他是往纽约带人的话，非法移民的可能性更高。通常如果有动物或人这些活物的话，就会有某些……气味。还有可能是个藏钱或货物的藏匿点，如果是这样的话那我就找巨大的安全门。我不觉得是个制毒窝点，为了一个制毒窝点不至于付出这么大的精力，除非是个特别高级的制毒窝点，这种情况也可以用气味分辨。还有可能直接是毒品种植园，这种可能性也比较小，不过如果是这种情况的话那就会有很多照明，会很热。其实仔细想想，种植园的可能性还挺大的，纽约的大麻价格现在高得离谱，所以他要是能本地种植不用进口的话应该能压价竞争。或者他就同样的价格卖，但生产便宜了他就能多挣钱，这也挺有道理——”他看到了Harvey的表情，停下了。“呃，我自己不吸大麻的，我只是有朋友——”</p><p>“我担心的不是这个，”Harvey说着，用叉子在盘子上推一片辣熏肠。“你在码头边上的仓库可以用来做什么这件事上拥有的百科全书般的知识有点令人担忧。”</p><p>“我打赌你肯定知道整个纽约州所有白领犯罪的诉讼时效。”Mike回答道。</p><p>“好吧，我明白了。这是你的工作。”Harvey说，“你做很多犯罪相关的工作吗？”</p><p>“不太多，但有时候会做。通常都是我在做别的工作的时候刚好碰到犯罪，我就会给警察透点消息。有时候还可能有赏金，”Mike补充道，“就算额外的奖金了。怎么了，你呢？”</p><p>Harvey摇了摇头。“我基本都做公司法律相关，并购、知识产权诉讼、合同之类的。偶尔会需要帮客户或他们的孩子解决酗酒、扰乱治安、小偷小摸之类的问题。”</p><p>“小偷小摸？”</p><p>“是挺吃惊的吧？”Harvey说，“有不少百万富翁这么干，可能这是仅剩的刺激了吧。”</p><p>Mike笑了，“但是你不这么觉得，哈？”</p><p>“我理解这个思路，我也喜欢赢。偷东西让人感觉是打败了体制，而我更喜欢利用体制来赢。”Harvey回答，“而且这样也更有挑战性。”</p><p>Mike嘴里塞满了米饭，发出了一声若有所思的哼声。</p><p>“怎么了？”Harvey问。</p><p>“嗯……说不好哦，打败体制是挺吸引人的。”Mike耸了耸肩，“我的工作就是干这个的。”</p><p>“所以你挣不到大钱。”</p><p>“你能挣到大钱，但你还是遇到了这种……”Mike举起叉子晃了晃，示意了一下封起来的木板、目前的危险，以及他胳膊下面的枪。“有的时候体制就是解决不了问题，哪怕你有再多的钱。而这时候，你就需要雇我们这样的人了。”他补充道，完美地总结了自己的论点。Harvey知道有些专业律师都做不到这么好。</p><p>“你为什么不做律师呢？”Harvey突兀地问道。</p><p>Mike耸了耸肩。“我考虑过的，上高中的时候。我大学读的就是法律预科。长话短说的话，就是我大学没毕业，然后我大概有一年的时间都在自我毁灭，然后想明白了我这样对不起祖宗，于是把自己的生活拉回了正轨。”</p><p>“对不起祖宗？”Harvey怀疑地问道。</p><p>“我太爷爷是私家侦探，我爷爷是片儿警，我爸是纽约警局的警探。我总不能让他们在天上看着我四处瞎混。”Mike说，“我挺喜欢这工作的，所以发展成这样也不错。我倒是乐意有更多的钱，但你总不可能啥都占全了。不过你确实可以。”他咧嘴笑着补充了一句。“我也受不了整天坐办公室，不是我的风格。”</p><p>话题转向了别处，但Harvey发现他的思路主要集中于Mike衣服下面肱二头肌的线条、赢得和Harvey的争论后翘起的嘴角，以及提到他父亲时眼中那已经缓解的旧伤痛。</p><p>“好的，”Mike最后说，一边盛起最后一口米饭，“这是我近几年吃过的最好吃的饭。”</p><p>“那说明你并不怎么吃饭，是不是？”Harvey问道。Mike羞怯地看了他一眼。“喝咖啡吗？”</p><p>“好呀，吃太饱了，不喝咖啡我马上就能睡着。”Mike表示同意，把两人的盘子都收起来，跟着Harvey进了厨房。整个氛围都特别居家，Harvey努力地忽视这一点，集中注意力来设置咖啡机。“需要我出去买点储备吗？缺什么美食原料之类的吗？”</p><p>“我和你一起去。”Harvey说。</p><p>“我希望你和世界之间至少隔着三道门。”Mike说，“这是为了保护你，Harvey。”他看到Harvey想要张嘴反驳，补充道：“你好好呆着，我会带回来个DVD什么的。”</p><p>“你认真地打算用小玩意儿贿赂我？”Harvey问道。</p><p>“这种贿赂管用吗？”</p><p>Harvey靠在操作台上，双臂盘在胸前。“我觉得我们有点反应过度了。”“你还记得差点吃枪子吗？”Mike看起来很烦躁。“听着，我知道这么待着很不爽也很无聊，你感觉自己像胆小鬼。我完全理解，好吗？但这不是我第一次做私人保镖，如果你想要保证安全就得待在这里。”</p><p>Harvey皱着眉眯起眼睛看他。Mike毫不退让。</p><p>“转角有家小饭馆，旁边有个杂货店。”Harvey最后说，拿出自己的钱包，从中掏出20美元。“杂货店买牛奶和面包，小饭馆买块荷兰苹果派，其他你想买啥买啥。”</p><p>Mike接过钱，冲他咧嘴笑了一下，然后去换鞋。</p><p>Mike知道在曼哈顿你任何时间想买任何东西都买的到，因为他经常在奇怪的时间需要买奇怪的东西。Harvey说的那个杂货店就是绝好的例子，这个杂货店离Harvey那奢侈的高层公寓只有一条街，里面什么东西都有得卖：水果、日用品、酒、烟、安全套、一次性手机、手镯脚链、T恤衫、明信片。他拿了牛奶，挑了店里最好的面包，又选了一盒自己喜欢的麦片（纤维比较少、棉花糖比较多的那种）。他都能闻到隔壁小饭馆炸东西的油味和烧烤的烟味。</p><p>小饭馆有一整橱柜的派，就好像五十年代电影里的那种。Mike站在那里，感觉场景有一瞬间十分复古：他外套下面带着枪，给一个有钱的律师做保镖，来饭馆买荷兰苹果派，服务员叫他娃娃脸。他买完东西按照出来时的原路返回，还是从隔壁大楼的地下通道穿回来。他正要努力把派和买的东西都用一只手拿着，好腾出另一只手开门，突然发现门是开着的。里面传来一声巨响。</p><p>Mike把派、牛奶、面包和麦片全扔到了地上，握着枪冲进门去，同时用拇指关掉保险。响声是从左侧传来的，就是厨房或餐厅的位置。Mike听到了一声痛呼，但声音不甚清楚，仿佛是争斗中发出的。他把枪举在身前，转过厨房的墙角。</p><p>Harvey正在和一个穿着黑衣、黑色短发的男人搏斗，试图挣脱。墙角的地板上扔着一把枪，两人的嘴都在流血。靠近门口的地方有个砸出凹痕的平底锅，显然是从挂着的墙上掉了下来。Harvey背后地板上有打碎的盘子，装秋葵汤的锅和饭锅也打翻了，满地都是粘滑的汤汁。</p><p>所有这些他只用了半秒钟就在脑海中分析完毕，然后他动了起来。他用肩膀狠狠地撞向那个用胳膊缠住Harvey身体的人，然后在倒下的瞬间调转身体，让自己压在那个人身上。那人骂着脏话伸腿踢他，但同时Mike抓住他的头磕在了厨房地砖上（肯定会留下严重的淤青），然后举起枪，想让那人看到。但地板很滑，所以那人成功地翻身起来，之后立刻向外跑，Mike伸出腿想绊倒他，但那人绊了一下却没有摔倒。</p><p>Mike进来的时候Harvey刚刚狠狠地在冰箱上磕到了头，现在正在恍惚地试图起身。那人从他身边跑过，再次把他按倒，试图去墙角捡起枪。Mike举起枪并射击，子弹带着一声沉重的闷响射穿了那人的肩膀，但那人的速度一点都没有减慢。Mike再次开枪，没射中目标，打在了厨房操作台上。Mike浑身都是酱汁，挣扎着站起身来，在那人逃出大门的时候又开了一枪。</p><p>他追出来追到走廊里，屈身躲过了一颗飞来的子弹（子弹射中了Harvey的沙发，Harvey一定会发脾气了），然后追着袭击者跑进了电梯井旁边的安全楼梯。</p><p>那人沿着楼道向下跑，一次跳过多级台阶，在扶手上留下了血迹和酱汁。他向上开枪，Mike低头向后躲开后继续追。又跑过一层楼后那人绊了一跤，摔倒了，Mike试图开枪但角度不对。之后那人又爬起来，两人继续追跑。简直像差劲的滑稽剧一样，居然他妈的在楼道里枪战。</p><p>逃跑的人显然准备很充分，他们跑过了四十层、三十层、二十层、十层，最后跑到了底层。那人转身射出了最后两颗子弹，击碎的水泥渣落了Mike一身。Mike躲开后那人跑过走廊冲出了通往卸货处的大门。</p><p>大门在他跑出去后摆动着关上，Mike停了下来。他在外面肯定有后援，Mike很聪明，不可能在只剩一又四分之一的弹夹的时候冲出去和多个对手拼火力。</p><p>他从门边退开，用胳膊肘顶开了通往前厅的门，仔细检查了前厅后收起了枪。门卫吃惊地看着他。</p><p>“过去的十分钟之内除了我还有人从这里走过吗？”Mike问道。门卫摇了摇头。“操。”</p><p>“先生？”门卫问道。Mike听到什么东西啪嗒一声掉在了地上。他低头一看，他的袖子上全是秋葵浓汤，糊着米饭，青椒和虾仁从他袖子上掉到了前厅地板上。</p><p>“晚饭派对出岔子了。”他粗喘着解释道。</p><p>“谁都可能遇上这事。”门卫严肃地答应道，“我让保洁来打扫干净。”</p><p>“谢谢。”Mike看都不看地按了电梯，最近的门一开他就蹭了进去，按了Harvey家的楼层。</p><p>“Harvey！”他看见家门还开着，于是在走廊里喊了一声，“我是Mike，我进来了。”</p><p>Harvey出现在了门口，手里随意地握着一把巨大的餐刀。“在马路上跟丢了？”他粗着声音问道。</p><p>“我没追出去，他可能有同伙。”Mike说。两人站在门口的两边：Harvey嘴唇和鼻子都在流血，头发乱糟糟的，手里握着刀；Mike全身都是剩菜，上面又盖了一层水泥渣，喘着粗气。</p><p>“我买了派。”Mike朝走廊里扔在地上的购物袋挥了挥手，麦片盒倒在地上、牛奶盒外面全是冷凝的水珠，装派的盒子还微微冒着热气。</p><p>Harvey冲上前抱住了Mike，松开手把刀丢在了地上（谢天谢地！）。Mike把脸埋在Harvey肩头，花了一点时间感受这拥抱的慰藉，同时一部分脑子还在清醒地分析：1.这只是应激反应，2. 他们得赶紧回到房间里。</p><p>“Harvey，我们得进里面去，他们有可能会回来。”他说，“而且我浑身都是剩菜，都蹭你衬衫上了。”</p><p>他小心地从拥抱中脱开，捡起了地上的袋子，握着刀身把刀柄递给Harvey。进去后，他直直地走到他的背包旁，拿出了几个窃听器，把一个小天线连到手机上。Harvey安静地看着Mike在电梯中间的墙上设置窃听器。</p><p>“临时警报装置。”Mike解释道，把那些无线窃听器都连到手机上。“有人从这层下电梯的话手机就会大声提醒。这样就能给我点时间对付他们。”他补充道，回到屋里关上门并上锁。门把手坏掉了，一碰就在壳子里毫无阻力的空转，但门闩是完好的。要么就是那人有手段把门闩打开，要不就是他离开后Harvey并没有把门闩插上。</p><p>太粗心了，Mike。</p><p>Harvey家里玄关墙上有子弹留下的凹坑，但Mike现在没工夫注意这个。他把Harvey带进厨房，让他坐在离满地残羹剩饭一片狼藉最远的操作台上，在洗菜池里打湿了一条毛巾。</p><p>“除了脸上还有哪儿疼吗？”他问道，一边轻轻擦着Harvey流血的嘴唇。“他有没有打得特别重的地方？”</p><p>“没有。”Harvey说，“我肩膀不太舒服。”<br/>“左肩还是右肩？”</p><p>“右肩。”Harvey一边说，一边小心地移动胳膊检查。“我觉得应该就是淤伤。我高中留了病根，现在多看它一眼它都会淤青。”</p><p>“我来之前他开枪了吗？”</p><p>Harvey摇了摇头。Mike擦掉了他脖子上干了的血迹，另一只手检查着Harvey头上有没有划伤或肿包。他碰到Harvey头上撞到冰箱的部位时，Harvey畏缩了一下，不过看起来没有严重到脑震荡的地步。</p><p>“你怎么样？”Harvey问道。Mike把用完的毛巾丢在操作台上。</p><p>“没打中我，不过你的沙发估计不行了。”Mike说，“而且我打中了你的厨房，对不起了。”</p><p>Harvey微笑了，然后痛得歪了歪嘴，用手摸了摸嘴唇。“它自找的。”</p><p>Mike脱掉了粘粘的上衣，找了一角干净的部分擦了擦头发里的米饭，然后也扔在了操作台上。他拿起只稍微皱了一点的装派的盒子塞在Harvey手里，在上面插了个塑料叉子。</p><p>“吃点，然后跟我说说发生了什么。”他说着再次拿起了毛巾，用它把盘子的碎片拢起来扔到垃圾桶里，把秋葵汤饭拢到一堆。</p><p>“我听见门响。”Harvey戳着派开始说，“我知道你不可能这么早回来，所以我躲起来了。”</p><p>“聪明，他应该是从卸货入口进来的。他应该是看见我离开了，所以觉得是个机会。你怎么做到让他的枪脱手的？”</p><p>Harvey笑了起来，“我用平底铝锅狠狠地砸了他的手。”</p><p>Mike捡起了门口地上的平底锅，沉痛地看了他一眼，“铸铁锅更好用。”<br/>Harvey含着一口派咯咯笑了起来。“我看见枪伸出来，用锅打了他，然后把枪踢到一边。他就朝我扑了过来。”</p><p>“你应付得相当不错。”Mike说。</p><p>“我小时候学过拳击。”Harvey说，“你身手也不错嘛。”</p><p>“还行吧。”Mike表示同意，“谢谢你在我追出去的时候呆这儿没离开。”</p><p>“我觉得这是比较聪明的做法。”Harvey耸了耸肩。</p><p>“确实是。”Mike把最后一点剩菜丢进了垃圾桶，然后挨着Harvey靠在了操作台上。他从袋子里拿出第二个叉子，也吃了起来。</p><p>“我们现在都在震惊状态中。”Harvey说。</p><p>“没错。”Mike很开心地说，“好好吃，趁还有的吃就好好享受。”</p><p>他们快吃完的时候Mike感到一阵冷意传遍全身，是打斗完的后怕。他看了看Harvey，Harvey两只手撑在大腿上，身体绷紧，明显在发抖。Mike把蛋糕盒放到一边，朝着门口歪了歪头。</p><p>“上楼吧。”他说，领着Harvey走上楼进了卧室，他让Harvey稳稳地坐在床边，去角落的小吧台倒了一杯威士忌拿给Harvey。“呆在这儿。”</p><p>他自己进了Harvey的衣帽间，这是他做私家侦探以来见过的最棒的衣帽间了。他找了件干净的上衣穿上了。</p><p>“在你身边我明显更费衣服了。”他一边卷起袖子，一边走了出来。“我得承认，浑身都是汤饭的时候枪战还真是第一次遇见。”</p><p>“你看起来挺适应的。”Harvey告诉他。Mike大笑起来，坐在了Harvey身边。</p><p>“我今天就不应该留你一个人在家，尤其是晚上更不应该。”他过了一会说道。“我觉得我们得重新考虑一下报警的问题。因为我没办法同时既在这里保护你，又去外面寻找让Boccacho能放过你的信息。”</p><p>“你觉得他们还会再来吗？”</p><p>“我觉得他们这次差一点就成功了，所以很可能再来。”Mike回答道。</p><p>“但这不是你最担心的问题，是吗？”</p><p>Mike摇了摇头，“我担心的问题是这个，我需要完成两件事：保护你，和调查Boccacho。我同一时间只能干一件。所以问题在于，哪件事是我可以信任别人替我完成的？”他瞟了一眼Harvey。“理性分析的话，我知道去那个仓库该找什么，别人都不知道，所以我应该找别人在这儿保护你，然后我去仓库。而且说实话，到现在为止我保护你保护的也没多好。但如果是别人让Boccacho的人进来了，我会非常恨我自己的。”</p><p>“如果我要死的话最好也是死在你在的时候？”Harvey问道。Mike笑了起来。</p><p>他正在笑，所以当Harvey身体靠近吻上他的时候，他完全没有准备。这个吻让他俩都失去了平衡，Mike几乎向一边倒去，他的牙齿划到了Harvey嘴上的伤。Harvey完全没有在意这带来的疼痛，用一只手扶住Mike的头，将他拉起来，仍然没有停止吻他。</p><p>“Harvey。”Mike抵着他的嘴，口齿不清地说道。他低下头，从Harvey胳膊下面退出来。“停下，等等。”他说，意识到自己呼吸非常粗重。Harvey只是看着他，深色的眼睛盯着他的脸。Mike用拇指擦掉了Harvey嘴唇上渗出的血。</p><p>“好的，”他深吸一口气，慢慢说道，“你听我说。我特别想继续这个吻，但是我们都刚刚从震惊状态中缓过来，这不是个好主意。”</p><p>“我的主意都是好主意。”Harvey说，“这个主意棒极了。”</p><p>“不不，你现在是这么想。”Mike说，“但是就算我会和客户上床——事实上我不会——就算我想破个例，你相信我，我真的特别想为你破这个例。但是今晚我必须保持警觉，Harvey，今晚我不能分心。”</p><p>Harvey想了想，然后轻轻地僵硬地点了点头。</p><p>“所以，接下来我们下楼去，你坐下来，缓缓肾上腺素急速下降的感觉，而我去清洁我的枪，补充子弹。”Mike说着站起身往门口走，相信Harvey一定会跟上。走到楼下时从他的包里拿出了手枪清洁工具，坐在了沙发上，开始拆枪，同时他能清晰地意识到沙发上的弹孔。</p><p>他动作非常迅速，因为他不喜欢在这种情况下拿着把不能正常使用的枪。他一边拆枪一边说话，有意识地保持声音平稳。</p><p>“这道理上是说的过去的，你知道。”他跟Harvey说，Harvey这时正盯着他摆弄枪的手。“你在我身边感觉安全，而大多数人潜意识里都缺乏安全感。这也是我有那条规矩的原因之一。我的意思是，你别觉得你是第一个这么想的人。”他补充道，一边打开清洁工具箱。“问题在于，你还是我的客户。”</p><p>“不会永远是。”Harvey指出。</p><p>“目前这任务当然不会持续到永远。”Mike表示同意，“但以后还有别的活，除非你以后再也不雇我了。但那绝对是错误的决定，因为我是最厉害的，而且说实话我很需要你给我提供的收入——”</p><p>“我懂了，”Harvey打断他，听起来有点懊恼，“你拒绝我就不用反复铺垫了。”</p><p>“我不是在铺垫什么。这是理性分析。”Mike回答。“你不是总说你只管赢，不管关心。在现在这情况下，保住你的命就是赢了，那也就代表着……不能关心。”他说着抬起眼瞟了一眼Harvey，手上动作没停。“但这不代表我不想，只代表我不能。但是，”他把重新装满的弹夹插回枪柄中，把枪装回枪套，又把备用弹夹放到枪套的另一边，嘴上补充道，“我们都是聪明人，我觉得我可以为了你破个例。所以，用你们的话说，Harvey，等目前的情况解决后，我们可以重新进行这个谈判。”</p><p>Harvey再次倾身，将Mike的头转过来——Mike没有反对，毕竟他还是有人类的七情六欲的——再次吻了他。</p><p>“我在我的日历上留出时间。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>当晚Mike打了几个电话，而Harvey则独自修复他受伤的自尊心。</p><p>他一点都不习惯被拒绝，哪怕理由十分合理。虽然Mike表示了他很乐意，但他还是觉得有点受伤。当然这里面可能有部分原因和家里进了杀手有关，但Harvey不想关注这一点。他很善于将情绪独立开来，他怀疑他要过很久才能真正面对这整件入室杀人的情况。</p><p>“我打了几个电话。”Mike说着回到客厅。“我有几个能负责监视的朋友有空。我知道这听起来像是给你雇保姆之类的——”</p><p>“我不反对的。”Harvey说。</p><p>“太好了。这样的话，有个名叫Paul的明天不当班的大个子警察，他会来你家做一天客。”Mike说，“我会随时和你们联系的。你现在应该睡觉了，这一天太累了。我是打算睡了，明天也会很充实。”</p><p>“我还是不太赞同你去那个仓库。”</p><p>“但是，我没有其他地方可去了。而且我是不会让Paul去做我的活儿的。”Mike说，“那是我的任务。”</p><p>“没人反对你。”Harvey回答。</p><p>“现在是没人。”Mike念叨道。Harvey歪了歪头。Mike叹了口气。“我之前和一个客户搞到一起过。她本来对我的工作没意见，我们一开始约会她就有意见了。”</p><p>“你可不要把我对你健康状况的关心混淆成我对你生活的干扰。”Harvey说，“一个小时前我让你追着一个挥着枪的疯子从家里跑出去了，所以我完全赞同你做好你的工作。”</p><p>“那就好。”Mike回答道，“现在睡觉吧，明天早上有保姆过来陪你玩过家家。”</p><p>Harvey翻了个白眼，但还是顺从地爬上楼梯回到了卧室。他能听到Mike在楼下检查门锁，看到坏了的门把手吧唧嘴，以及设置各种他觉得有必要的警报系统。这样一旦再有人来，他就能提前听到。</p><p>他在床上躺了一会儿整理自己的情绪：对于Mike完全有理有据的论证的不满、对自己生命的担心、对自己打架打得不错的成就感，以及对于自己居然需要在自己家为了自己的命和人打架的难以置信感。除此之外，还有那一吻带来的性兴奋，以及对于Mike的话的模糊的担忧。Mike说这只是因为安全感，安全感带来了虚假的喜爱之情，等明天天亮了他就不会有这种感觉了。他睡得很不好，梦中全是奇怪的黑影，还有怎么也到不了正确楼层的电梯。</p><p>他很早就被Mike在楼下走来走去的声音吵醒。他从扶手上探出身体向下看时，Mike抬起头冲他笑了。</p><p>“心理学家说被困在家里的人需要保持一定的规律行为。”他向上喊道，“你去洗个澡，Paul很快就会过来了。”</p><p>“我雇你来是给我当保镖的，不是当老板。”Harvey回答道，但这主意不错。他因为前一晚的打斗浑身僵硬，而且身上应该还有秋葵汤味儿。</p><p>他洗完澡后照了照镜子，发现从鼻子到脸颊的部分出现了斑驳的青紫。他小心地刮了胡子，但还是偶尔疼的咧嘴。最后他下楼，听到了厨房里的说话声。</p><p>Paul——Mike没说他姓什么，Harvey也没问——果真配的上Mike说的“大个子”。他比他俩都高出许多， 端着咖啡杯温和地微笑。他看起来全身都是坚实的肌肉，握手时手劲很足，他跟Harvey说他家非常棒。</p><p>“我也挺喜欢的。”Harvey表示同意，“你是怎么认识Mike的？”</p><p>“我俩的爸爸是警队同事。”Paul说，“不过他们那辈之后，警队对身高的要求就更严格了。”</p><p>“呵呵呵。”Mike干笑了几声，一边在吐司上抹黄油。他抹好了一片转身递给了Harvey。</p><p>“笑点在于你也没那么矮啦。”Harvey继续逗Mike。</p><p>“今天Paul就是我。”Mike没理他，继续说，“他说什么你就照做，别跟他贫嘴。”</p><p>“我整天跟你贫嘴。”Harvey指出。Paul笑出声。</p><p>“你要想自找麻烦那你随便，他比你块头可大多了。”Mike回答，“好了，我走了。如果我到了哪个整点没联系你们的话，等15分钟，然后就赶紧慌起来，赶紧报警。好吧？”</p><p>“都听你的。”Paul很随和地答应。“我去客厅坐着，看着门。你就当我不存在就好。”他一边走一边补充道。</p><p>“我挺喜欢他的。”Harvey说。</p><p>“是呀，我觉得你俩肯定合得来。”Mike笑着回答道。</p><p> </p><p>码头区域早上非常繁忙，但骑自行车的人出现还是会比较显眼。因此Mike打车到了码头区域的边缘，然后步行过去。他带着针织软帽，帽檐压得低低的；穿着便宜的呢子短大衣，衣领高高地立起来。他看起来就像其他上百个正去上班或刚刚下班的人。</p><p>他遇到门口就停一停，和装卸货的工人打个招呼，偶尔躲在大型机械或蒸汽管道后面暗中观察。他绕路前进，从不直直地朝一个方向走，但却一点一点地绕到了Boccacho那个没有审批、非官方建造的仓库。最后，他在仓库的斜对角找到了一个合适的落脚点，那是一个二楼的角落，没有风，不容易被注意到，而且也远离了街道的吵闹。</p><p>Boccacho很狡猾。他盖的这个仓库十分低调，和周围那些破败的建筑融为一体。Mike在相机上安上长焦镜头，通过它观察，发现仓库有的窗子用木板钉起来了，剩下的则是深色玻璃，刚好让人没办法看清里面的情况。仓库矮胖矮胖的，而且很丑，一共只有三层楼，屋顶是平的，外墙上没有任何逃生通道。卸货口的卷帘门关着而且锁得很严实，现在没人进出。</p><p>Mike花了“冻人”的一个小时拍了许多没用的照片，观察了仓库各个角度的环境。然后，好几辆看起来很贵的黑色轿车开到了仓库前停下。他举起相机，拍到了很多照片：有Boccacho本人，还有一些人估计是他的保镖或跟班，有Harvey在哈佛的同学Peterson，还有一个穿着铅笔裙的漂亮女人，看她一手拿着文件夹另一手拿着黑莓手机，估计她应该是Boccacho的秘书。</p><p>他们从前门进了仓库。Mike想可能其他的门都不通。</p><p>那几辆车开到了仓库的侧面，在临时停车位停了下来。Mike看到司机们从车上下来点起了烟，互相聊天打屁。而另一侧的卸货入口看起来没有任何人把守。</p><p>Mike又花了几个小时慢慢靠近，状似随意地进了隔壁的仓库，撬开了通往地下室的门锁。进入地下室后，他顺着从电表出来的电线走，找到了他想找的东西：有一扇门锁着，打开后后面是一个隧道，隧道里面大概三米的位置处，所有电线的外壳都被剥开，有一堆电线钳和大量额外的电线被很专业地连在了原来的电线上。Boccacho在偷用电网的电。</p><p>沿着隧道再走十米能看到左边有引过来的第二堆电线。Boccacho需要大量的电。</p><p>据此，Mike得出了一个毫不意外的结论。随着继续往仓库的方向走，隧道变得越来越热，他的结论就进一步确定了。</p><p>他脱了外套摘了帽子，连同背包一起藏到了隧道里高处的一个架子上。他只带了相机、备用SD卡、录音设备和几个窃听器，继续往前走。</p><p>他估摸着快走到仓库的地基了，然后发现了前方的黑暗中有一丝光亮。这说明前面有扇门。他走到门口，静静地听了半小时动静，然后慢慢地打开了门。</p><p>虽然他已经预料到了会看到什么，但他还是被眼前的景象震撼到了：明亮的光线、潮湿的高温，以及整体巨大的规模。</p><p>和他预料的一样，这是个温室，但几乎达到了工业级别。数十排大麻植株紧密地排列在一起，灌溉管道覆盖所有的花盆。Mike花了一点时间感慨了一下这景象的讽刺性：要是几年前他看到这个，会觉得赚大发了，然后尽可能多偷点；而现在他能赚到的就是多拍点照片。</p><p>他先用手机拍了两张，这样就能记录下地点作为证据。然后他拿出相机，悄悄地一排排走过去，拍摄植株本身、复杂专业的灌溉系统、头顶的照明设施。最终他走到了楼梯口，赶紧蹲下身藏在茂密的植株背后，听楼梯上传来的声音。</p><p>他口袋里的手机震动了一下，那是他上的每小时的闹钟，提醒他跟Paul和Harvey保平安。他快速地打了个“没事”发出去，然后继续听。</p><p>他能听到偶尔走过楼道的脚步声 ，但没有其他的声音了。这说明即使楼上有人的话也并没有人在守门。Mike给走过的脚步声记了时，发现并没有规律。于是，他深吸一口气，偷偷摸摸安安静静地沿着楼梯走了上去，走到顶后悄悄地往开着的门里面瞄，一旦看到有用的东西就继续拍照片。很明显可以看出这一层是晾干房，旁边有整齐的一层层堆着的植物，不过整个房间的大部分开阔空间都挂满了晾衣绳，数百根植株倒挂在上面晾干。气味浓烈到他眼睛都流泪了。</p><p>他已经拍到了足够报警的证据，警察有了这个就可以来搜查并没收。所以他已经完成任务了。他拍到了Boccacho进入仓库的照片，也拍到了仓库里面的内容。更有用的是，他还拍到了Peterson。他很确定如果找到厉害的缉毒警察，Peterson一定会把他的老板供出来。大部分人都会这么做的。</p><p>不过，如果他能同时拍到Boccacho和大麻植株在一起的话……</p><p>他换了相机里的SD卡，把之前用了一半的卡藏到自己看起来普通的灰色运动衫下摆处，那里缝了一个秘密的小口袋。然后他穿过温室，回到隧道里。为了保险起见，他把手机装回了背包里再次藏好，然后回到楼道里爬到顶。看起来晾干房里只有几个人在干活，Mike沿着墙绕过去，很容易就躲开了他们。然后，他去找——</p><p>找到了。</p><p>Boccacho的办公室，在仓库正门的一侧，连着晾干房的那面墙完全是玻璃的。Mike蹲下身拍了张照，照片里有一部分植株，还有Boccacho与Peterson并肩站在玻璃墙前，看着另一边的晾干房。</p><p>他正要起身，准备赶紧溜回他的秘密入口，然后发现他和Boccacho的一个跟班打了个照面。</p><p>“嘿，”那人把一只大手搭在他肩上，“你是新来的吗？”</p><p>“是呀。”Mike答应道，握着相机的手自然地垂在身侧。即使是再明显的东西，如果你假装没东西的话，通常很多人都不会注意到。</p><p>“所以呢？赶紧他妈的滚去干活。”那人说。Mike把手插进兜里，想把相机藏起来。</p><p>但他的动作太快了。“嘿！该死的，这里面不能带相机。”那人说，“你以为你是谁啊？”</p><p>“我只是——”Mike向后退，慌乱地向后指着Boccacho的办公室，示意着他本人，“老板说——”</p><p>“老板说不能带相机。”那人回答道，手放到了腰部的枪套上。</p><p>Mike立刻转身逃跑。</p><p>他听到后面传来了骚动，应该是Boccacho的声音在喊“操的，出什么事了？”，之后是门摔上的声音。Mike直直朝门口冲去，跳过一堆堆在地上的大麻，跨过一排排植株时身体蹭过半干的叶子。他跳起来拽掉了一根晾衣绳，上面挂着的大麻全都掉在了地上。后面有人骂了句脏话。他跑过另一行又拽下来一根线。在他跑到大门口时，第一颗子弹呼啸着从他身边擦过。他打开门跑出去的同时，第二颗子弹射进了门板。</p><p>不幸的是，追他的人也跟着跑了出来。</p><p>在附近聊天的司机也发现有人从仓库里跑出来，而且回头一看，追他的居然是三枪本人带着几个人。于是司机们也开始追，而且司机们离Mike的距离比其他人近很多。于是Mike开始按照他奶奶之前教他的方法，利用障碍物迂回前进。他盲目地向前跑，子弹射中他身边的沥青地面，距离他的身体近的可怕。周围在码头上干活的工人们都纷纷躲到汽车后面、躲进门里，或者赶紧趴在地上。</p><p>一声闷响，有东西击中他了，那东西很硬，仿佛灼烧着他躯干的侧面。他仍然继续往前跑，同时感到有什么湿湿的东西沿着他的腿流了下来。然后他才突然意识到，那是血。</p><p>他跑过一个拐角，看到一个卸货通道上面有一个突出的平台，立刻跳起来爬上去，而上面有人伸手出来拉起他，将他拉到墙后面暗处的缝隙里。他一边喘息，一边观察着追他的人在下面跑过，停下来四处看了看，然后开始分头往巷子的两头找过去。悄无声息地，救他的人关上了卸货通道的门，旁边一个壮实的汉子悄悄地把人走的门也关上了。</p><p>“苍天啊，他流了好多血。”旁边有人说。Mike感到疼痛沿着他身体侧面爬过了胸口，蔓延到他的肩膀，他越来越喘不过气来。他视野的边缘开始模糊，眼前能看清的部分也开始冒金星。</p><p>“那帮狗娘养的。”又有人说，“我就知道迟早会发生这样的事。别犯傻，快叫救护车啊！”</p><p>“Harvey Specter。”Mike嘟囔道，他感觉到水泥地面上冰凉的触感正穿过上衣侵蚀着他的皮肤。“打电话给Harvey Specter……”</p><p>“好的，孩子，你放松。”</p><p>Mike没有其他的选择。有东西狠狠地按在了他的伤口上。他尖叫一声，终于晕了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于更新啦！这一趴好长，耽误了很久才翻完。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奇怪的是，当Harvey接到电话时，既不是警察打来的也不是救护车打来的，而是Donna。</p><p>“Harvey，”接起来后她说，“公司电话有人坚持要找你。”</p><p>“是什么事儿？”Harvey问道，“我困在这里也做不了什么。”</p><p>“他说是关于一场枪击，”她回答道，“我给你转过来吧。”</p><p>Harvey看了看表。现在是整点过两分钟，Mike按理说应该发消息回来了，但即使是Paul也没太担心。</p><p>“转过来吧。”他说。线上“滴”的响了一声。“我是Harvey Specter。”</p><p>“Specter先生，我是George Redfield，是本地卡车司机627工会的。”另一边的人说道。Harvey能听到背景音中有人在兴奋地交流。“他让我打给你，我在谷歌上查到了你的办公室电话。你认识一个大概一米八二，深金色头发，蓝色眼睛的人吗？”</p><p>是Mike。Harvey整个人僵住了。旁边的Paul从书里抬起头看他。“是的。”他说，“你是在码头那一带吗？”</p><p>“是的，我是这边一个运输公司的工头。听着，他让我打给你，但他身上没有手机。他中枪了。” 卡车司机627工会的George Redfield说话十分直接，“急救车刚刚把他接走，我觉得应该告诉你一声。我找对人了吧？”</p><p>“没错。”Harvey回答道，突然有强烈的不真实感。“找对人了。知道急救车带他去哪儿了吗？”</p><p>“不知道，但离这里最近的医院是贝斯以色列，你知道这个医院吗？”</p><p>“我认识。他伤的严重吗？”</p><p>Paul站起身，一只手握住身侧的枪套，另一只手伸去拿手机。</p><p>“挺严重的。” Redfield回答道，“有人在追他，我们把他救起来了。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”Harvey回答道，过分震惊后声音反而平静了。“也谢谢你给我打电话。”</p><p>他挂了电话，看了Paul一眼，Paul已经在打电话了。</p><p>“查一下枪击报告，受害人已经送到贝斯以色列了。”Paul冲着电话听筒说道，“他现在应该是按无名氏登记的。我马上让巡警过去。”</p><p>Harvey点了点头。Paul继续轻声朝着电话说了些什么，然后抬头看他。</p><p>“听着，我和你一样想马上去看他。但医院附近肯定有很多黑帮的人，他们肯定看见急救车把他拉走了。”Paul说，“所以如果我们要去的话，必须坐警车去。你同意吗？”</p><p>Harvey点了点头。Paul又冲着电话说了几句话后挂断，伸手抓起自己的外套。他们进了电梯后Harvey的电话响了。</p><p>“所以刚才那是怎么回事儿？”Donna问道。</p><p>“Mike中枪了。”Harvey说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我正在去医院的路上。对了趁我还没忘，你记录一下，以私人名义给本地卡车司机627工会捐一大笔钱，接收人是George Redfield。”Harvey说，“我了解更多情况后打给你。”</p><p>“Harvey，你别——”</p><p>“晚点再说，Donna！”Harvey说完，挂了电话。</p><p>Paul用一只手撑开电梯门，一直让Harvey在电梯里等，直到两辆开着警笛的警车在大楼门前停下。他几乎是把Harvey扔进了其中一辆的后座，然后自己坐在了副驾。</p><p>“谢啦。”Paul对开车的穿着制服的人说了一句，那人在后视镜里冲着Harvey点了点头。“去贝斯以色列。”</p><p>“是因为无线电里刚说的那个枪击案吗？”司机并入车道，问道。</p><p>“那是Mike。”Paul说道。</p><p>“小Ross？天啊。”司机回答道。Harvey在想纽约到底有多少警察是认识Mike的。</p><p>他们拐到医院的急诊入口时超过了几辆黑色轿车。Paul和司机都注意到了。于是Harvey是被武装警卫护送着进的医院。</p><p>“嘿！”一个穿着急救队衣服的女人朝他们挥了挥手，“你们是因为枪击案过来的吗？那位无名氏在做手术，我以为会派警探过来的。”</p><p>“现在还是非官方。”Paul展示了自己的警徽，“他的名字叫Mike Ross。”</p><p>“谢了，他身上没有任何证件。你是？”她问Harvey。</p><p>“我是他的律师。”Harvey迅速回答道。Paul赞许的看了他一眼。“我叫Harvey Specter。”</p><p>“噢，怪不得。”她说，“他一路上都在念叨specter（2），我们还以为他出现幻觉了。他还不停地问他的相机。”</p><p>（译注2：Harvey的姓specter本意是幽灵。）</p><p>“他身上有相机吗？”Paul问道。</p><p>“有的，你要看看他的随身物品吗？”</p><p>Mike的“随身物品”比他离开家时带的东西少多了，只有一身染了血的衣服，并且为了从他身上脱下来已经剪破了，一双鞋，和一个镜头已经碎掉的相机。Paul打开相机取出了里面的SD卡举起来，“有电脑可以用吗？”</p><p>有个护士站有台电脑可以直接读SD卡，Paul把SD卡插进了电脑。Harvey仔细检查了他的衣服，想找到他的手机。</p><p>“我勒个去。”Paul说道，Harvey抬头看他，“那是John Boccacho。”</p><p>Harvey举起Mike的运动衫，感觉到下摆那里有一片薄薄的硬东西。他用手指沿着它摸索，最终成功地找出了第二张SD卡。Paul拿过去替换了另一张，插进了电脑里。</p><p>“而这些，”屏幕上出现照片后，Paul说，“是他娘的一吨大麻。哦天哪，他以为他在干嘛？”</p><p>其中一张照片上Boccacho正在推开仓库的门，而Peterson正紧跟在他身后。Harvey感觉到他的担心和惊恐突然被新的情绪——愤怒所替代。</p><p>“我可以告诉你他拍这些照片的地址。”他说。Paul把第二张储存卡拿出来，小心翼翼地用纸把两张卡包起来，做成一个简易的证据袋。“但你得帮我个忙。”</p><p>“纽约警局会对你十分满意的。”Paul说，“什么忙尽管说。”</p><p>“你上交这些的时候，告诉警探和Boccacho在一起的那个人叫David Peterson，如果从他身上下手他一定会交代Boccacho的事儿。但是要提醒他们小心点，他是个律师。”</p><p>“我现在就去和警探见面。”Paul说，“你呆在这儿，在这儿你肯定不会中枪。”</p><p>“射中Mike的应该就是Boccacho。”Harvey补充道。</p><p>“别担心。”Paul带着寒意笑了一下，“我们一定不会对他温柔的。”</p><p>他把Harvey留在了医院，让带他们来的司机陪着他。</p><p>接下来的几个小时Mike一直在手术中，整个世界对于Harvey来说仿佛都静止了。</p><p>Harvey感到很无力，于是他就做了些力所能及的事情：用自己的公司卡付钱安排了重症监护病房的单间，然后给Donna打了电话。他已经不记得自己在电话上说了什么，只记得自己提醒了Donna会有一大笔医院的费用要从他的卡上走。然后他就坐在手术等候室里，周围不断有警察走来走去。墙角静音的电视上在播新闻，新闻上说曼哈顿南部的一个仓库里面被搜出了一大批毒品，字幕显示“John Boccacho目前在逃，警方认为他与该毒品仓库有关，已经通缉他配合调查。”</p><p>有警探过来问他问题，你是怎么认识Mike Ross和David Peterson的，你和John Boccacho有什么业务往来吗，你怎么知道Ross拍摄的那些照片是在哪里，你知道那里除了大麻，二楼还有成捆的海洛因吗？</p><p>Harvey此时完全靠着作为律师的本能在运作，他简短地回答了问题，没提供太多细节。之后警探们就离开了。</p><p>终于，一名护士走过来告诉他，Mike的情况稳定了，已经在ICU里休息了。一名警察护送他进了房间，那里有另外两名警察看守，检查了他的证件才让他进去。然后他终于看到了Mike，他的皮肤灰白，眼周围有明显的淤青，脸上罩着呼吸面罩，六七根不同的线和管子连着他的胳膊、胸口和手背。</p><p>Harvey站在他身边低头看他，视线避开了掀起的毯子下露出的腰和上面缠着的显眼的白色绷带。</p><p>“你抓住他了。”他轻声说，用手掌贴着Mike冰凉的脸颊。想了一下，他补充道，“接下来我会毁了他。”</p><p>Mike听着Harvey的声音醒过来，感觉他的低沉而令人安心的声音是从远处传来的。他感到很暖和，心满意足的舒服，一点也不想动，所以还没等他睁开眼，就又逐渐飘回无意识状态了。</p><p>他第二次醒来是听到了手机响。Harvey接了电话，仍然是那种让人舒服的低音，和他第一次听到的一样。他觉得自己肯定是在Harvey家，在他的沙发上睡着了，而且居然是手机铃声才把他吵醒，说明他睡得很香。他得起来了，四处走走，至少检查一下门锁。他努力地想要睁开眼睛，把自己从沙发上撑起来。</p><p>像被碎玻璃划了一样的疼痛从他腰侧冲到全身，他停下来呻吟了一下。应该是抽筋了，估计是和之前那场打斗有关，要不然……他是不是跑来着？他是从哪儿跑出来的？</p><p>他终于睁开了眼睛，但他目光无法聚焦，一切都模模糊糊的。一个人影正弯腰靠近他，他猜测——也希望——是Harvey。</p><p>“躺着别动。”Harvey的声音说道。</p><p>“门锁。”他哑着嗓子努力说，但感觉嘴里好像有东西让他不能正常说话。可是他又怎么会躺在Harvey的沙发上呢？他是让Paul陪Harvey待着呀。</p><p>然后周围有点骚动，Mike的保护欲开始起作用。他想要起身，因为Harvey显然需要他的保护，沙发周围都是些……粉色和绿色的东西飘来飘去。</p><p> </p><p>他第三次醒来时，腰侧有钝钝的痛感，然后他感觉到有东西插在他胳膊里。倒是不疼，但就是感觉有个东西，还挺让人担心的。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，看到了夹杂着金色的白色纤维板吊顶，这和他小时候他们高中的天花板一样。他高中的时候花了好多好多无聊的时光在教室里盯着天花板看，有时还是嗑嗨了的状态。因为他比周围的孩子领先太多，周围孩子要努力地理解哲学家约翰穆勒、供需关系、基础集合，而他只觉得无聊。</p><p>插在他胳膊里面的东西原来是根针，后面连着一个管子，管子另一头连着个袋子。他用目光捋到头才意识到他正躺在医院的病床上输液。</p><p>旁边有个不认识的女人坐在椅子上，正拿着个iPad看。</p><p>不对，认识的。他模糊地检索着自己的记忆，回想起了网站上看到的一张照片。这是Jessica Pearson，Harvey的老板。</p><p>他意识到自己应该对决定Harvey命运的人礼貌点，于是努力想要发出声音打个招呼。她抬起头笑了，这个笑容让她整个人看起来好相处多了。</p><p>“Michael。”她说，Mike点了点头。</p><p>“Harvey。”他只说出了这么一个词，然后一大堆记忆突然涌入了脑海：他留下Paul陪着Harvey自己去调查Boccacho的仓库，他照了照片，然后逃跑，突然身体侧面是像一千倍针扎的疼痛，有手拉他，然后堕入黑暗……</p><p>“Michael？再集中一分钟注意力就好。”Jessica的声音说道。Mike用尽全身的力气防止自己闭上眼睛。“没错这样就好。”她说，所以这说明他看起来应该还挺清醒。</p><p>“Harvey？”他重复了一遍，这一次声音清楚了许多。她朝左边挥了一下手，Mike的眼睛飘过去，看到房间的角落有张小桌子，上面堆满了各种文件。桌角放着台笔记本电脑，Harvey趴在桌上，脸紧贴着电脑，肩膀随着呼吸缓慢起伏。</p><p>“我跟他说我会待到你醒来。”Jessica说，“我没说你一醒来就叫醒他。”</p><p>“照片。”Mike焦急地说，“照片在我——”</p><p>“他们已经拿到了。”Jessica温和地告诉他，“已经都处理好了。”</p><p>“Bocc——”Mike刚张口就咳嗽了起来。Jessica按了一下床边的按钮。</p><p>“他已经被警察控制住了。”她靠回椅子上，继续说。“事实上，警察是在医院外面抓到的他。我猜他是想过来亲手掐死你。”</p><p>“仓库呢？”Mike又问。</p><p>“我刚说一切都已经处理好了。”她回答道，“你能记起枪击的细节吗？”</p><p>有人进了病房，Jessica抬头看他，Mike也跟着抬起了头。</p><p>“他需要喝点水。”Jessica对那人说，那人点了点头离开了。</p><p>“我能记起所有事。”Mike哑着嗓子说。</p><p>“Harvey确实提过这一点。”Jessica回答道。Mike朝Harvey睡觉的桌子又瞟了一眼。“他主动提出要协助对Boccacho的公诉。他整个下午都在忙这件事。检察院把给新人的体力活安排给他了，我觉得主要是为了给他找点事做。”她似乎在饶有兴趣地研究Mike。“所以你就是他的秘密武器。”她补充道。</p><p>Mike疑惑地哼了一声。</p><p>“Harvey在办公室就这么叫你。Donna说你是他的得力干将。说实话，我一度以为那些活都是Donna干的，然后他们编了你这么个人出来。”她说道。刚才那人端着一杯插着吸管的水回来了。松了一口气的Mike迫切地喝着水，滋润着他干渴的喉咙，直到那人又把水端走。</p><p>“仔细听我说，”Jessica说，“因为你现在体内还有很多镇痛安定的药物，而你需要记住这一点，所以我会说的非常简单。你在仔细听吗？”</p><p>Mike点了点头。她说话的方式有点催眠，她的语气十分平静但又天然充满权威，让人一点也不敢反抗。</p><p>“你中枪了。你现在安全地待在医院里。你的照片我们都找到了。Boccacho已经被捕而且不可保释。Harvey很安全。”她说，Mike点了点头。“我现在得走了，我会带Harvey一起走。我们明天回来。你听明白了吗？”</p><p>“明白。”他哑着嗓子答应道，“谢谢你。”</p><p>她又笑了一下，“他说的对，你真的很懂礼貌。”</p><p>Mike努力地想要保持清醒，想看看Harvey甚至跟他说几句话，但他觉得好累。他睁着眼睛看到她去把Harvey摇醒，但还没等Harvey抬起头，他就再次失去意识了。</p><p>他见到Harvey之前又醒了一次。这次是在半夜，周围一片黑暗。他突然慌了起来，因为他不知道自己在哪儿也不知道发生了什么。恐慌了几秒钟后，Jessica的声音突然在他脑海里跳出来：</p><p>你很安全。Harvey很安全。我们明天回来。</p><p>他把这一丝记忆当做安全稻草，顺着它慢慢平静下来，之后又舒服地睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>如果Jessica是任何一个别人的话，Harvey一定会在脑海中把她分类为“叛徒”，因为她竟然在Mike醒来后不叫醒他，并且还强迫他回家。</p><p>事实上她是亲自把他送回家的。这件事她之前只做过两次：第一次是当他还是收发室小工时，他的地铁卡被偷了，于是她开车送他回去；第二次是他成为初级合伙人之后，他得了一场大病自己还不知道，最终是Jessica押着他出了办公室上了出租车，他直接昏倒在了出租车上。</p><p>所以他意识到他可能看起来像难民一样：衣服皱皱巴巴，脸上有睡在电脑上压出来的印子，脸颊上还有有人试图杀他时打斗留下的淤青。只有极端情形下Jessica才会送他回家，并亲自送他到家里面确保他好好睡觉。</p><p>第二天早上，他意识到Jessica送他回来是正确的。他回来后把所有的挡板都升了起来，曼哈顿舒缓的夜景终于可以再次透进来。他只脱了最外层的衣服，保证自己的关键部位不会在睡梦中被勒坏，然后就一头栽在床上睡足了整整八小时。他已经记不起来上一次连续睡足八小时是什么时候的事儿了。</p><p>最好的是他终于安全了，他可以自己走出公寓的大门，可以随便去哪儿买杯咖啡，也可以随便打车。他可以不用警卫护送随意走进医院，不用总是担心的回头看。</p><p>他端着两杯咖啡——一杯给自己，一杯给Mike——走近Mike的ICU病房时，听到里面有说话声，先是Mike的声音，然后是Jessica的笑声。他在门口停下脚步，感兴趣地听着。他听不太清他们具体在说什么，但显然Mike在取悦他的老板，这必然是好事。</p><p>希望是吧。</p><p>他靠在门框上，肩膀顶着门柱，刚好Mike抬起了头。他的眼睛十分明亮，气色也好了很多。他坐在病床上，正在吃病号早餐。</p><p>“Harvey！”Mike喊道，差点喷出嘴里的炒蛋，于是赶紧咽了下去。“嗨！”</p><p>“Harvey。”Jessica也说道，她的声音就平静多了。</p><p>“我错过会议邀请了吗？”Harvey仿佛被逗笑了。</p><p>“我只是在进一步了解Michael。”Jessica说道，“因为过去几天Pearson Hardman发生的许多……事件都是他的功劳。有人在为我们客户服务的过程中吃枪子儿，这种事儿可不是每天都发生的。”</p><p>“Mike就是这么不走寻常路。”Harvey表示同意。</p><p>“你俩聊聊吧。”Jessica一边站起身一边说道，“我得回律所去挥鞭子指使别人了。Michael，很高兴认识你。”</p><p>“我也很高兴认识您，女士。”</p><p>“Harvey，今天休假吧。”Jessica低声说，听起来又像被逗乐了又像在讽刺，路过他的时候拍了拍他的肩膀。Harvey把头探出门去看着她离开，然后回来关上了门。Mike正盯着他手里的咖啡杯看。</p><p>“你现在可以摄入咖啡因吗？”Harvey一边问，一边把其中一杯放在了Mike的早餐托盘上。</p><p>“我都中枪了，我强烈需求咖啡因。”Mike说。他喝了一口咖啡，做了个Harvey见过的最愉悦的表情。</p><p>“你现在有点嗨吗？”Harvey问道。</p><p>“就有一点点。他们已经把强效的药物撤掉了，因为他们都是虐待狂。”Mike回答道，把咖啡杯放下。“谢谢你给我搞这么好的病房，Jessica说是你付的钱。昨天真是抱歉了。”</p><p>“你有什么好道歉的？是因为你单枪匹马撂倒了一支黑手党？还是因为你帮我的时候吃了枪子儿？”Harvey问他，胯部斜靠在病床上。</p><p>“Boccacho真的进监狱了？”</p><p>“他被羁押并且不得保释。”Harvey回答他，“警察抓了他整个团伙。而且他现在主要在生Peterson的气，没工夫考虑你我了。”</p><p>Mike咬了一口面包，“Peterson交代了？”</p><p>“愉快地把Boccacho的罪行讲给了全世界。”Harvey表示同意，“他应该会蹲很长很长时间的监狱了。”</p><p>“Drew呢？”</p><p>“就像你说的。”Harvey回答，“纽约政府现在控制这块地了，他不太高兴，但他不知道和你有关。”</p><p>“准确的说是和你有关。”Mike说，又幸福地喝了一口咖啡。</p><p>“那可是你的主意。”Harvey回答道，“我当然是不会告诉他啦，不过我会告诉警察。好像也有赏金的。Jessica也知道了。这反而给我们带来更多业务了，他得提交大量的纸质材料申请才能要回那块地。”</p><p>“你昨晚是在忙这事吗？”Mike问道，“Jessica好像跟我说了一下，但我不太记得细节了。”</p><p>“不是，我在让初级律师填那些表。”Harvey说，“昨晚我是在忙传讯Boccacho的文书准备。我现在不能亲自公诉他，但我还是可以帮忙的。”</p><p>“那事情就彻底结束了呗。”Mike轻快地说。</p><p>“还差一些细节。”Harvey回答。</p><p>“什么细节？”</p><p>Harvey深吸了一口气，低头看他。“听着，接下来的事可是哈雷彗星，懂吗？好好看着，因为以后这事儿再也不会发生了。我从来都不给人道歉的，但是……我很抱歉把你卷进来。”</p><p>“我之前都跟你说了。”Mike说，“这是我的工作。”</p><p>“我理解的。受伤这种事是难免的，即使你为我工作也是如此。但我仍然感到很抱歉。”Harvey回答道。Mike看了他一眼，然后决定相信Harvey说的是实话。</p><p>“我什么时候能出院有消息吗？”他问道，用叉子在托盘上的水果杯里拨来拨去。“我讨厌医院，吃的还可以，但装潢太……”他朝着光秃秃的墙壁挥了挥手。</p><p>“这得问医生。你失了很多血。”</p><p>“是呀，但那只要卧床休息就好。”Mike说，仿佛他最重要的体液洒在码头上是什么微不足道的事儿一样。“我完全可以在家卧床。对了，他们找到我的背包了嘛？”他补充道，“我把它留在地下室的通道里了。”</p><p>“我告诉Paul让他去拿，说不定他已经拿到了。”Harvey说，“对了，你可是帮了他大忙。缉毒大队要招他过去了。”</p><p>Mike笑了，“那挺好的，他值得这么一个机会。所以我们这是赢了？”</p><p>“没错，赢了。”Harvey同意道，“你随时可以给我发账单了。”</p><p>Mike笑了。声音还是有点哑。“痛苦和磨难怎么算钱？”</p><p>“真的吗？我的秋葵汤饭还不够抵吗？我好伤心。”Harvey回答道。Mike有点呆地笑了笑。</p><p>“我可以告你哦。你认识什么不错的律师吗？”</p><p>Harvey笑出声，“我再给你弄点秋葵汤饭好了。”<br/>“你这是在贿赂我吗？”</p><p>“你可以理解为和解条件。”</p><p>Mike点了点头，把托盘推到一边。Harvey把这理解为邀请，坐在了床边，转动身体看着他。</p><p>“我差点就死了。”</p><p>“我都说过抱歉了。”</p><p>“哇哦，所有话题都得是关于你的嘛。”Mike咧嘴笑着答应道，“我只是想说，有了这个体验后我想优先考虑的事发生了变化。”</p><p>“我们现在就开始聊这个吗？”Harvey问。</p><p>“你觉得还会有更合适的时间吗？”Mike耸了耸肩，然后疼的咧嘴。“你知道，这事儿对我来说挺不容易的，我大部分时间都是在观察别人彼此背叛、毫无信任。这让我也很难信任别人。而你又习惯于不关心，只在乎赢。但恋爱关系是没有输赢的。”</p><p>“不用非得是恋爱关系——”</p><p>“Harvey，和我在一起的话必须得是恋爱关系。我可不接受只是上床而已，我没那时间。”Mike说，“而且我觉得你也不是只想上床而已，因为我可是魅力四射的侦探。”他开玩笑地说道。Harvey摇了摇头表示同意。“但问题在于，我脑子里很大一部分，就是做调查员的那一部分，觉得咱俩肯定成不了。”</p><p>Harvey只是一直看着他，等着他最终会说什么。实际上他说的都是事实，但是Mike是与众不同的。Mike能够跟得上他的思路，而且他的自尊心很健全，不会在意Harvey偶尔表现出的残忍，因为Mike懂得那是Harvey的缺点而不是他的。</p><p>而且这也和安全感无关。他很确定这一点。因为如果说安全的话，那和一个拒绝放弃自己危险工作的人谈恋爱，这关系肯定安全不了。</p><p>“关键在于，我发现，”Mike继续说道，“我都愿意为你杀人。和我的工作也没关系，你不付我钱我都愿意。我可以毫不犹豫的这么做。而且我认为我可以相信你，因为你只有为了工作时才会撒谎。”</p><p>“我不撒谎。”Harvey说。</p><p>“那应该叫推诿搪塞？歪曲事实？”Mike冲他笑着说，“Harvey，你是律师，你总是会玩心机的。但是你只有在工作时才会撒谎。不工作的时候……”</p><p>他低头看着自己的手，“我也喜欢玩儿心机，我喜欢被挑战。而且我也挺喜欢你的。人生这么短，总是守规矩可没什么意思。”</p><p>Harvey倾身过来，小心地把自己的重心控制在Mike的肩膀上方，以避免蹭到他的身体，然后吻了他。Mike的嘴唇有点皲裂，他的手不协调的移动，不知该放在哪儿，在Harvey的衬衫上胡乱抓了抓后放在了他的胳膊上。Mike的牙齿刮蹭到了Harvey嘴唇上好了一半的伤口。Harvey可以听到背景的心率监测器里，Mike的心跳加速了。</p><p>这个吻棒极了。</p><p>“而且你的公寓那么棒。”Mike贴着他的嘴唇说道。Harvey笑了起来，低下头，两人额头相贴。</p><p>“那你就和我回家吧。”他闭着眼睛说道，“等你能出院之后。你可以试驾一下新沙发。”</p><p>Mike笑了起来，开始是被试驾沙发这句话逗乐的单纯笑声，然而，之后他的音调稍微变了变，变得得意洋洋。Harvey向后退了退。</p><p>“你刚跟我玩儿心眼了。”他说，“你耍心机让我邀请你去我家住。”</p><p>“你也太好骗了。”Mike坏笑着回答，“噢天哪，Harvey，咱俩在一起一定特别好玩。”</p><p>他们又让Mike在医院住了五天，确保缝线不会撕裂，也确保不会有什么内伤让他内出血。</p><p>Harvey的生活变成了一套日常的流程，虽然不是那么舒服。Donna会把他所有的客户会议安排在早上，因为反正这个时候的Mike都迷迷糊糊且脾气暴躁；下午的时候他会带着工作来医院，坐在一旁陪Mike。他工作的时候基本还是可以保持和Mike的正常交流，如果他需要集中注意力的话，他就给Mike一些文件让他校对。到了晚上Ray或者Donna会过来给他们送晚餐，因为虽然Mike还挺喜欢医院伙食的，但Harvey还是觉得比起医院那可疑的“肉馅”千层面，玛利亚餐厅的一分熟牛排对缓解Mike的贫血肯定更有帮助。除此之外，他可没必要陪着Mike一起受罪。</p><p>Mike在抱怨、威胁、哄骗三个阶段中循环，试图能想办法早点出院。有一天下午，他对护工格外的不礼貌，Harvey最终受不了了，向后一靠，问他：“到底怎么回事？你两天后就出院了，放松点。”</p><p>“我为什么不能现在就走？”</p><p>“你要不遵医嘱非要走也行，但是如果你在医生许可前出院的话，我之前答应你的住我家奢侈生活的条件就作废。”Harvey回答他，“好好说，你不是因为无聊才闹的，肯定有别的原因。怎么回事？”<br/>Mike看起来很烦躁，在床上翻了个身背对Harvey。他伤口上包裹的白色绷带已经比以前小了，还是很显眼。Harvey耸了耸肩，继续工作了。</p><p>“是我奶奶。”Mike最后说，“我每周都去看她，现在已经快两周没去了。”</p><p>“她没电话吗？”</p><p>“我给她打过几次电话了。但那和见面不一样。而且她很担心，她一担心就不吃药了，然后她就会……”Mike的肩膀动了一下，Harvey觉得他可能是挥手比划了一下。</p><p>“那就让她来看你。”</p><p>“她在养老院。”Mike说，“不是想去哪儿就能去的。”</p><p>“那就没什么能做的了，所以你也别在这儿生闷气了。”Harvey说，“等你出院的时候，我直接带你去看她，然后我们再回家。”</p><p>“你认真地打算用小玩意儿贿赂我？”Mike问道，翻身回来。</p><p>“这种贿赂管用吗？”</p><p>Mike伸手揪了揪他的袖子。Harvey翻了个白眼，但还是放下正在看的文件，倾身过来吻他。</p><p>现在他们最多只能接吻，一方面因为医院是半公开环境，医生和护士经常不打招呼就出现，另一方面因为Mike的伤。他知道Mike想要更多。他接吻的方式，他喜欢用手指勾住Harvey的马甲不放，他有时望向Harvey的眼神，这些都明显的揭示他想要更多，但是现在轮到Harvey变得谨慎了。Mike很善于保护别人，也很善于寻找信息，但轮到他自己的时候他却既不小心也没耐心。Harvey已经导致他受伤一次了，他不想再让他受别的伤。</p><p>“再等两天。”Harvey温柔地说。因为虽然Mike本人可能都不知道，但他现在需要温柔对待。Harvey最擅长的就是识别出别人需要什么。Mike点了点头，看起来也没那么烦躁了。</p><p> </p><p>Harvey要接Mike出院的那天先去了公司。他到了公司后发现Jessica舒服地坐在他的转椅里等着他。这一招在她还是初级合伙人、他还是初级律师时就屡试不爽，她用这种方式提醒Harvey，不管他多么有钱多么成功，她还是比他厉害。</p><p>“我要被教训了吗？”他站在自己的办公桌前问道，就像被叫进校长办公室的小学生一样。他回想觉得自己最近没做什么格外惹她生气的事儿。</p><p>“我们得聊聊Mike Ross的问题。”她回答道，挥了挥手示意他坐下。“我听说他恢复的不错。”</p><p>“他简直就是动作片主角，”Harvey说，“在医院呆不住。”</p><p>“我有在低调地四处打听，”她继续说道，“Ross替一些非常重要的人工作。他帮很多本地政客和大型投资公司做过调查。”</p><p>Harvey歪了歪头，等着她说重点。</p><p>“他办事特别谨慎。”她补充道，“你记得去年市长办公室发生的那件丑闻吗？”</p><p>“去年市长办公室没发生丑闻。”</p><p>Jessica双手摊开，示意这就是她想说的。</p><p>“他是这个行当内最顶尖的人之一，但直到上周之前我都没听说过他的名字。”她说，“你知道这是为什么吗？”</p><p>“因为凡是需要私家侦探的工作都是我替你做的？”他问道。</p><p>“因为他从不替律师工作。”她回答道，“Mike唯一服务过的律所就是Pearson Hardman。”</p><p>“嗯，因为我们的名声特别好嘛。”</p><p>“是因为你，Harvey。”她说着身体向前倾，“他拒绝为其他任何一家律所做兼职或全职的工作，因为他担心可能会和他替你做的事有利益冲突。”</p><p>Harvey自鸣得意地看了她一眼。</p><p>“我想让你跟他提下工作邀请。”她说着递给他一份封面写着Pearson Hardman的薄薄的文件夹。“我们的调研团队很需要有他这种能力的人。”</p><p>Harvey看了看文件夹里的合同和录用信。作为开场价，那是很慷慨的一笔钱了。</p><p>“我觉得他不会接受的。”他说着合上文件夹。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我刚说了，他是动作片男主，他不想要坐办公室的工作。”</p><p>“你能说服他吗？”</p><p>“我可以，但我不会这么做。”Harvey告诉她，“我差不多算是跟他承诺过这一点。”</p><p>“他预测到我们会给他工作邀请了？”</p><p>“他预测到我可能会想办法保证他的安全。”</p><p>Jessica的眉毛飞了起来，但她并没有评论Harvey这句话暗示出的两人的亲密关系。</p><p>“你还是把邀请提给他，其他的你自己看着办。”她说道，“不管他来不来，我以后可能都会有活儿要给他。”</p><p> </p><p>Mike其实私下里对于Harvey和他奶奶见面有点担忧。所以他们到了养老院之后，他有点希望Harvey能在车里等他，但显然，Harvey是不会在车里等任何人的。</p><p>幸运的是，他奶奶基本忽略了Harvey。Mike知道她很担心他，不过当他终于出现在她面前时，她掩饰了她的担忧。她详细地问了他案件情况，问他有人拿枪打他的时候他有没有按照她教的做，最后还让他把枪交出来，她检查了他清洁枪有没有清洁干净。</p><p>“他特别需要人照顾。”她检查枪的时候跟Harvey说。</p><p>“我也逐渐发现了。”Harvey说，还在她把枪还给Mike时朝Mike眨了眨眼。Mike迅速把枪装回枪套，用外套盖住。</p><p>“不用这么小心，Michael。这屋子里大部分人都参加过二战，他们对枪熟悉着哪。”他奶奶说道。</p><p>“习惯了。”Mike回答，“你这里有什么麻烦吗？”</p><p>“上帝保佑，没有麻烦。”她说，“我的秘密身份没有被发现。”</p><p>Mike咧嘴笑了，亲了亲她的额头。伤口抽痛了一下，他用手掌按住。“这样的话那我就回家修养去了。准备好飞行棋，我过几天来陪你玩。”</p><p>他们回到Harvey家的时候，Mike已经累瘫了。Harvey符合一贯的风格，已经买好了新的沙发替换掉了有弹孔的那个，这次是黑色布艺的，不是皮的。Mike充满感恩地慢慢倒在毛茸茸的沙发上，用手抚摸着那奢侈的布料。</p><p>“过这儿来。”Harvey越过他走到通往上层的玻璃电梯门前，打开电梯门。Mike一直觉得那个电梯是在Harvey之前住这儿的老年人留下的，或者可以说是这个无比做作的屋子里最做作的一部分。但是现在他实在太感激有电梯了，楼梯看着就不想走。</p><p>他们一从电梯出来，Mike就注意到了屋子里的变化。他在脑海里把旧的家具摆设方式和眼前的新的放在一起比较了一下。</p><p>原来窗边的沙发和椅子挪到了屋子的另一边，几乎靠到了楼梯边上。原来Harvey的床像某种纪念碑一样摆在房间的正中央，现在推到了靠近窗户的一侧。在Harvey的床和沙发中间放了一张新床。</p><p>Mike眯着眼睛看了一会儿。这张床比Harvey的小一点，但比他自己家的床还是大了不少。</p><p>“我这儿没有客房，”Harvey说，“所以你只能这样凑合了。”</p><p>“你给我买了张床？”Mike问道。那床上有条看起来就很舒服的蓝色羽绒被。</p><p>“谁叫你救了我的命哪。”Harvey回答。</p><p>“我以前不知道原来交换一条命的货币是床。”Mike回答道，在床上坐下，拉起被子从肩上裹住自己。这被子非常蓬松光滑，简直完美。他把被子裹得更紧了一些，然后从被子里面偷看Harvey。</p><p>“长期睡在沙发上还是不太行，而且……”Harvey瞟了一眼自己的床，“我不想假定我们的关系一定怎样。”</p><p>“是呀，你从来都考虑各种角度。”Mike回答道。Harvey咧嘴笑了。“等我不需要用这床了之后你打算拿它怎么办？”</p><p>Harvey看起来毫不在意，“卖了，捐了，或者养条巨大的狗？”</p><p>Mike站起身，拖着被子穿过房间，越过Harvey走到了窗边的那张床上。他低头看了看下面街道上闪烁的灯光，躺在了床上。他盯着外面看了一会儿后转向Harvey。</p><p>“你记个备忘。”Mike说道。</p><p>“什么？”Harvey仿佛被冒犯了一般看了他一眼。</p><p>“出售，一张床，几乎全新。”Mike一边说一边蹬掉了鞋子，把腿抬到床上，头枕到Harvey的枕头上，盖上了被子。“出价最高者成交。”</p><p>“听着……”Harvey皱起了眉头，“前面一段时间你还是需要自己的床，这样能恢复快点。”</p><p>“天啊，你还真是迟钝。”Mike盯着他说。</p><p>“我完全明白你的意思。”Harvey回答道，“我没有在故意转移重点。”他在床边坐下，胯部刚好贴合Mike身体的曲线，翘起一边嘴角笑了起来。“相信我，毕竟这两张床这么近。”</p><p>Mike坐起身和Harvey平视，伤口又有点抽痛。</p><p>“我不脆弱的。”他说，“我们这两天像处男一样只接吻，虽说….我也不知道，接吻也还是挺舒服的，但我知道我想要什么。毕竟我现在活着在这里，你也一样。而且我都为了你抛弃了所有规矩，可不是为了赶紧睡我自己的床。”</p><p>Harvey看起来好像想提问，他看起来想要问“你确定吗？”显然是因为枪伤，而且他的语气一定会和他六七个前任都用过的那种语气一样。Mike带上枪、或者说会晚点回来、或者接新客户的时候，他们就会用那种语气问：</p><p>“你确定要这样做吗，Mike？”“你确定不想换个别的工作吗？”“你确定你是安全的吗？”“你一定要做这么危险的工作吗？”</p><p>于是他在等，带着一种客观的无奈，等着这一个他以为会不同的人也像跟小孩子说话一样对待他。</p><p>“我得给你看个东西。”Harvey说着站起身，Mike疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。Harvey去拿他的公文包，从他接上Mike后他就一直带着这个公文包。他从里面拿出来一个文件夹，隔着屋子扔给Mike。Mike松开他一直用手抓着的被子，接住了文件夹，打开看。</p><p>他迅速扫过第一页，那是一份正式合法的录用信，然后难以置信地翻到第二页。这比当时Trevor给他买了件防弹背心都更过分，而他当时觉得那已经是“所有人都不相信Mike可以做好自己的工作”最糟糕的程度了。</p><p>“天啊，”Mike盯着保密协议的第一段，然后抬起头看着Harvey，“你他妈什么毛病？”</p><p>“你先别——”</p><p>“说真的，我就要求你这么一件事，我唯一想要的就是你不要像我的每一个前任一样，一提到我的工作就失去理智！”</p><p>“你等——”Harvey刚要说话就被Mike打断。</p><p>“而且我本以为你是理解我的，我真的认为这一次——”</p><p>“合同不是我提的。”Harvey打断他，之前Mike从没听他这么大声喊过。</p><p>“我的名字都已经在上面了！”Mike说。</p><p>“这不是我的主意。”Harvey回答。</p><p>“然而你这不是刚刚把合同递给我。”</p><p>“那是因为，当我老板给我派活的时候，我好歹要把表面功夫做到。”Harvey尖刻地回答。Mike合上了文件夹，抬头看他。“她对你印象非常好。是她安排起草了合同和录用信，也是她让我拿给你。”</p><p>Mike眯着眼睛盯着他，“那你怎么说？”</p><p>Harvey轻轻抬了抬下巴，“我说我认为你肯定会拒绝的。我说你很喜欢你现在的工作，她让我说服你。”</p><p>“你觉得你能说服我？”</p><p>“如果我不得不说服你的话，我确定我做得到。”Harvey回答，“但我告诉她我不会试图说服你的，因为我跟你保证过不这么做。”</p><p>“你为什么要现在给我看？”</p><p>“你觉得我应该先上了你，然后再侮辱你？”Harvey问。</p><p>Mike低头盯着淡绿色的文件夹，上面印着精致的银色字样，里面夹着真诚的出于好意的合同，但同时也可能是有害的。</p><p>“所以你确实和别人不一样。”他小声说。</p><p>“为什么要和凡人一样呢？”Harvey问他。Mike松开手，文件夹掉在了地上。他又拉起被子裹住自己，试图权衡事情的两方面。一方面，Harvey给他做饭，追求他，请他到自己家照顾他，还给他买了张床；另一方面，他确实拿了那份合同给他，但并没有打算说服他签字。</p><p>Harvey小心翼翼地跪在床上，慢慢抱住了Mike，在Mike向后倒去的同时用一只大手撑在他的肩胛骨之间稳住他。Mike躺在了一堆枕头和毯子中间，Harvey撑在他身上，小心地避开他胯部的伤口，但其他部位却尽可能的贴近。他的长腿伸开，紧紧地贴着Mike的。他一条腿的膝盖微弯，顶着分开Mike的大腿。他的胸口紧紧贴着Mike，彼此感受得到对方的呼吸。Mike的一条手臂搭在Harvey肩上，手轻蹭过Harvey脑后的头发，另一只手开始解Harvey的领带。</p><p>他们这样吻了很长时间，与医院里那种偷偷的几秒就结束的吻不同，而更像上次他们在家里时Mike拒绝了的那次（准确说Mike只是暂时拒绝）。Mike解开了Harvey的领带丢到一边，Harvey不满地哼了一声，但同时用一只温暖的手在Mike的T恤下抚摸上来，手指刚好擦过绷带的边缘。</p><p>“别对我太温柔。”Mike说，一边解着Harvey马甲和衬衫上的扣子。</p><p>“也许我想对你温柔，”Harvey回答，“也许你会喜欢温柔的。”</p><p>“Harvey——”Mike开口真的是想抗议的，但Harvey的手温和地抚过他的肋骨。</p><p>“放松点，”他贴着Mike的脖子说道，“下次你再证明你有多坚不可摧。”</p><p>Mike放松了一些，掀开Harvey的衬衫。Harvey坏笑了一下，迅速地把两人翻了一下，速度很快但是很小心，这下Mike就跨骑在Harvey身上。他把Mike的T恤掀起来，从头顶脱掉。他自己的衬衫堆在身体周围，光洁的胸口暴露在逐渐变暗的光线下。</p><p>“嘿，”Mike说着咧嘴笑起来，因为Harvey的手放在了他的胯部，“你在公司说我是‘秘密武器’是真的吗？”</p><p>“你怎么——Jessica说的。”Harvey说到一半自己反应了过来。Mike敲了敲他的鼻子。“我这么说主要是为了逗别人。”</p><p>“别人是谁？”Mike开始解Harvey的裤子，手指偶尔擦过他的腹部。</p><p>“有关系吗？”Harvey赞赏地伸手抚过他的胸口。</p><p>“法官大人，这是故意误导。”Mike解开了了他的裤子，连着内裤拉下来，刚好露出他的勃起——他已经完全硬了起来，很粗，但他整个人仍然很自控。</p><p>“你这根本就不是合乎法律的反对。”Harvey勉强说出口，因为Mike的手已经握住了他，轻柔地抚摸和探索。Harvey的胯部不自觉地向上顶，希望能增加摩擦。</p><p>“那你去告我啊。”Mike小心地向前倾身。Harvey预判到了他的动作，伸出手在绷带上方接住了他的重量，帮他慢慢趴下。</p><p>“蔑视法庭可以被关监狱的。”Harvey轻声说，另一只手在他俩身体之间摸索，试图解开Mike的裤子。</p><p>“你感觉这是蔑视吗？”Mike说着用自己的胯去顶Harvey的手。</p><p>“你真是永远都闭不上不嘴啊，是嘛？”Harvey呻吟着问道。</p><p>“这是我的卖点。”Mike回答道。他拉了拉Harvey翻了个身，Harvey顺着他翻了起来，再一次压在他身上。“这下不是误导了：我想干你。”</p><p>Harvey握着Mike的胯部，模仿操干的下流动作。Mike的伤口突然疼了起来，他呼痛到一半咬住了牙，“操他娘的！”</p><p>“所以我们要这样做。”Harvey说，他的声音并不严厉，反而很温柔。他终于解开了Mike的裤子，“你是很独立，但你也不是神仙。”</p><p>“这易坏的肉身真是蠢透了。”Mike念叨着，一只手按着自己的胯部。Harvey用自己的手盖住他的，拇指温柔地抚过他的指节。然后他拉起Mike的双腿夹住自己的腿。他的重心有点偏，但两人的阴茎轻轻蹭到一起，充满诱惑，Mike扭动身体想要更多。Harvey再次吻了他，疼痛终于缓过去了。</p><p>“现在还好吗？”Harvey问他。</p><p>Mike咧着嘴蹭着他扭动，“你要是再问我这句话我就立刻穿上裤子走人。”他说。</p><p>Harvey俯下身，眼睛几乎贴上他的眼睛。他的微笑告诉Mike他刚刚的判断错了——他被耍了，而现在他要为此付出代价了。</p><p>“那可不行。”Harvey低声念到。</p><p>Harvey知道Mike是个烦人高冷的混蛋（因为相似相吸嘛，他干巴巴地想着）。他有他自己的规矩，就像Harvey也有自己的规矩。虽然他们会偶尔打破自己的规矩，但规矩背后的原因仍然指导着他们的行为。Mike总是迅速判断一切，但判断完仍然小心翼翼，他不总能清楚地将真诚的关切和控制欲区分开来。</p><p>Harvey喜欢控制，但他也懂得什么时候该放弃控制。他也完全理解那种感觉：对方想要的东西你给不了，或者说你需要放弃太多东西才能给，于是你只好选择离开。他绝不会让Mike再经历这种过程。</p><p>而现在在他身下的Mike正扭动着身体，低声乞求着不要停、要更多。这样高需求的Mike太美了，他一边想要展示对Harvey的服从，一边却又急切地阻止自己服从。</p><p>Harvey完全知道如何应对。因为他理解在Mike那充满防卫心的攻击性后面，藏着的是Mike期待被照顾的愿望。虽然Harvey没有太多照顾别人的经验，但他的直觉通常都很可靠。Mike希望被温柔对待，但他却不敢说，因为温柔很容易和操控混淆。</p><p>“嘘，放松。”他重复道，用身体压住Mike。他用手伸过Mike的肩膀，握住Mike的手腕，将它们拉起来放在Mike头的两侧。他用手指交缠住Mike的手指，低下头轻咬Mike的喉咙。Mike身体向上顶了一下，然后开始扭动，Harvey没有阻止他。他知道Mike如果想的话，可以一瞬间掀翻他，他亲眼见过Mike放倒比他体格重得多的人。但显然Mike现在并不想这么做。他只是躺在那里，感受Harvey带给他的感觉，感受着两人身体粘在一起腿贴着腿，感受着自己的指腹擦过Harvey的皮肤，感受着他的嘴唇擦过Harvey的太阳穴时他手指的抽动。</p><p>“天啊，我好想要你。”Mike哑着嗓子说道，胯部向上顶动。两人的阴茎不断地相互摩擦。Harvey还穿着背心，他能够感觉到自己肩膀上的汗液开始聚集，沿着背心流下来，从他的肋骨落在Mike的腹部，让两人中间变得粘滑。“求你了——”</p><p>“求我什么？”Harvey问道。Mike发出一声哭喊，呼吸变得急促。“Mike，告诉我你想要什么。”</p><p>他整个人几乎盖住Mike，但没有紧紧贴住。Mike一条腿缠住他的腿，Harvey的另一条腿抵在Mike腿下面，稳稳地撑住他，也让Harvey不会碰到Mike的伤口。Harvey敞开的衬衫落在Mike身体两边，像幕布一样把Mike和周围的世界隔离开来。Harvey按着Mike的手，Mike的脸紧紧贴着他的下颌，仿佛在寻找什么只有他自己知道的东西。</p><p>Mike向前晃动身体，突然安静了下来，身体绷紧。之后他发出了一声介于疼痛和满足之间的声音。Harvey感觉到他射在了两人身体中间。Harvey呻吟了一声，他的高潮也席卷他的全身，他勉强撑住了自己身体，垮在Mike身上时没有压到他的伤口。</p><p>Mike身体在发抖。</p><p>Harvey松开了他的手，本想检查一下他的伤口，确保没流血什么的。但是Mike反手握住了他的手。他正想开口问Mike是不是还好，但阻止了自己。他们说好了，Mike如果疼的话会主动告诉他。这种程度的彼此信任他从没想过自己也能做到。</p><p>“嘿，这挺好的。”他一边说着一边吻着Mike的下颌、眉骨，还有嘴。“嘘，这很棒。”</p><p>他们就这样躺了一会儿，直到Mike完全放松下来，松开他的手。Harvey往后靠了靠，用胳膊肘撑起自己。“怎么样？”</p><p>Mike点了点头。“不错。可真是太……”</p><p>“刺激了。”</p><p>“没错，你也这么觉得吗？”Mike问道。</p><p>“对我可能还是没有对你刺激吧。”Harvey一边思考一边说，“毕竟我没什么风险。”</p><p>Mike翘起一边的眉毛，“那是因为你没有枪伤。给我几周时间。”</p><p>Harvey小心地从床上下来，伸手去够Mike的衬衫。</p><p>“不行。”Mike说道，一边起身从Harvey手中抽走了他的衬衫，同时又疼得咧嘴。“用你自己的衬衫擦。”</p><p>“我这是亚麻的手工定制衬衫。”</p><p>“我这是我最喜欢的衬衫。”</p><p>“我了个——”Harvey翻了个白眼。他站起身，拉着Mike站起来，撞进他的怀抱。他一边吻Mike一边脱掉了自己的衬衫，然后用一根手指勾住Mike裤子上的皮带扣，Mike的裤子一直没有完全脱掉。他拉着皮带扣领他走进卫生间，“纱布是不是不能着水？”</p><p>“现在已经晚了。”Mike回答道，伸手拿了条毛巾擦干净自己的身体。他剥开纱布的一角，抬头瞟了一眼。Harvey主动伸出手要帮他。</p><p>Mike站着不动，身体稍微前倾，用鼻子蹭Harvey的脸颊，Harvey帮他把被汗浸透的纱布拆下来。他看到纱布下皱起的皮肤后咬着牙吸了一口气，但他能看出来已经在愈合了，血痂周边的皮肤已经变成粉白色。</p><p>“我包里有新的纱布。”Mike小声说，“我自己也够不到后背，你能……”</p><p>Harvey点了点头，Mike越过他返回卧室，从角落捡起他的背包。医院给他的护理包放在他的枪和枪套上面。Mike递给他纱布和医用胶带时，Harvey看到了皮枪套的一角。</p><p>“你以前做过这种事。”Mike说，因为他看到Harvey很专业地咬断合适长度的医用胶带、迅速地处理完前面的伤口，接着转到他的后背撕开旧的纱布。</p><p>“没处理过枪伤。”Harvey说着将胶带在他身上抚平，“高中时处理过运动员的伤。不过原理都差不多。”</p><p>他把最后一点胶布贴好，然后用一只胳膊环住Mike的身体，轻易地将他拉到自己怀里紧紧抱住。Mike叹了口气向后靠在他身上。</p><p>“我现在还挺想睡觉的。”Mike承认道。Harvey点了点头。</p><p>“想睡你自己的床还是我的？”他问。Mike一只手贴着他的胯，Harvey感觉到他在犹豫。“想睡你的就睡你的。”</p><p>“我觉得我可能需要自己的地方。”Mike承认道。</p><p>“应该的。你看起来有点像路上被撞死的小动物。”Harvey表示同意。</p><p>“嘿！”</p><p>Harvey亲了亲他的太阳穴，松开了他。他捡起他床上已经被他们玷污了的被子，放在了Mike的床上。Mike爬上床，在被子下面蜷缩起来，舒服地叹了口气闭上了眼睛。Harvey在昏暗的屋子里站了一会儿，整理自己的思绪。</p><p>“看着别人睡觉很变态。”过了一小会儿Mike念叨道。</p><p>“你就纵容我一次。”Harvey说着交叠手臂。</p><p>“去做你们律师做的事吧。”被子下面伸出一只手朝他摆了摆打发他走。Harvey微笑起来，转身从他的公文包里拿出些文件，然后坐到自己的床上审阅几份合同。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>正文到此已完结。后面还会有短小的一更，算是后记，或叫番外也好。会尽快更哒。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>更新啦！</p><p>拖了一个半月，终于翻完啦！撒花！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harvey，”他一接起电话Donna就说，“动作片男主在一号线上打过来了。”</p><p>“把他接过来吧。”Harvey回答，然后线上滴的响了一声。“怎么这么粘人啊，Mike？我周二不是给你打电话了吗？”<br/>
Mike笑起来，“我听不够你这性感的电话嗓音嘛。对不起啦，你不是周三有事嘛，我今天早上又在路上。”</p><p>“路上？你在哪儿呢？”</p><p>“波士顿。为那个敲诈案做一些超级无聊的调查。不过不会太久的，我明早就回去了。”</p><p>Harvey看了看他的日历。“我明早有个工作早午餐。”</p><p>“做个牛逼律师真是太辛苦了。”</p><p>“我估计可能会一直延长成午餐，不过你要下午有空的话我可以翘掉下午的会议。”</p><p>“不用了，我得去交我的调查报告，然后补补觉。晚餐呢？”</p><p>“可能只能快快地吃一口。”周五晚吃顿大餐然后和Mike一起裸体过个周末听起来简直是整个月发生在他身上最好的事，但如果那顿早午餐进展顺利的话，他晚上就得开始协调并购的事了——</p><p>“和你男朋友打电话呢？”有人问到，Harvey抬起头——先看到了Louis带着惯常的不爽站在他的办公室里；然后他看向Donna的桌子，显然那里是空着的。</p><p>“稍等一下。”Harvey对电话说，然后用手挡住话筒，“你需要什么吗，Louis？”</p><p>“Parvill的案子。”Louis说，“你明天和他的早午餐，我要加入。”</p><p>“我吃完给你带盒果汁回来。”</p><p>“我认真的，Harvey。我知道你肯定能签下他，一旦签下来，我要参与。”</p><p>“可是我为什么要让你参与呢？”Harvey一边问一边在心里感谢刚好不在的Donna。</p><p>“因为你知道Parvill是个很挑剔的事儿逼，他肯定会仔仔细细地盯对你那粗枝大叶的并购文书。”Louis回答。</p><p>“Jessica把Parvill分配给我和我粗枝大叶的并购文书时可是完全没提到你呢。”Harvey回答，他可以听见电话的另一头Mike在咯咯笑。</p><p>“所以你并没有否认你做的并购合同就是很烂。”</p><p>“哦天哪，你这是什么小学生辩论方式，要是我们现在是小学五年级那我实在是穿得过于正式了。”Harvey说，“听着，你既然这么想参与，那我的条件是这样的：我去和Parvill见面搞定他，然后我就慷慨地让你起草并购文书。如果文书没问题的话，你可以参与后面确定细节的会议。”</p><p>“我想要的就是这样。”Louis说完，转身打算离开。</p><p>“Mike，”Harvey趁着Louis还能听见，对着电话说，“好消息，我找到个二逼帮我干周五晚上的活儿。这下我有空吃晚饭了。”</p><p>Louis刚走到门口，身体僵住停了下来。</p><p>“你真是个混蛋。”Mike亲昵地说。</p><p>“我也爱你哦。八点见。”Harvey说完挂了电话。</p><p>Louis原地转了个身，“你刚才真的是在和你男朋友打电话？”</p><p>“有问题吗？”Harvey向后靠到椅子上，问道。</p><p>“从什么时候起你的恋爱关系居然能维持到酒醒了之后了？”</p><p>“我很震惊你的重点居然不在于同性恋这部分，而只是说我浪荡。”Harvey说。Louis翻了个白眼。“不是，说真的，我有点受伤啊。我们都在一起四个月了，你现在才问？”</p><p>“四个月？他是不是精神不正常？”</p><p>“我要和你聊我的性生活吗？不要。”Harvey说，“赶紧圆润地离开。我搞定Parvill之后给你打电话。”</p><p>“不过说真的，”Louis坚持道，“已经四个月了你却没把他拉到办公室里展览？他是特别丑吗？你不是搞了个初级律师吧？”</p><p>“冷静点，公主殿下，你知道的，你才是我的真爱。”Harvey说，“别问这些尴尬的问题了。”</p><p>“他在这儿工作吗？”</p><p>Harvey给了他一个“我刚刚说什么了”的眼神。</p><p>“我会查出来的，你知道我能查出来。”</p><p>“我对上帝发誓Louis，你要是逐个审问初级律师们，我就向动物保护协会举报你。”Harvey回答，“他不在这儿工作。”</p><p>“Louis！”Donna越过他走进Harvey的办公室，轻快地打招呼。“真遗憾你马上要走了。”</p><p>“但是我——”Louis刚开口，Donna就发出不耐烦的啧啧声，“你都没——”</p><p>“再见。”她说着直接关门，用门把他推了出去。她转身回来坐在他桌前，Harvey冲着她微笑。</p><p>“我刚刚跟Louis出柜了。”他说，“这可算是遗愿清单上一项完成了。”</p><p>“他好像接受得还不错。”Donna说，“一小时后就会传遍整个公司了。”</p><p>“其实这就是我的计划。嘿，你知道Mike去波士顿了吗？”</p><p>“官方说法是我并不记录他的社交行程安排，但我确实什么都知道。”她回答，同时给了他一个神秘的微笑。“你想他了吗？”</p><p>“哪有那时间啊？”Harvey说，“我要不加班的话，他就在盯梢；他放假了，我却要有工作早午餐。”</p><p>“但是？”Donna温柔地问。</p><p>Harvey耸了耸肩。“我俩都挺喜欢这样的。他不会觉得有压迫感，我可以只在万不得已的情况下才把工作分给Louis。”</p><p>“我帮你定明天的玛利亚餐厅？”</p><p>Harvey微笑了，“定8点钟。”</p><p>Mike早上10点从波士顿回来，他估计这个时候Harvey正刚刚在餐厅坐下，和他的未来客户一起点牛角面包和泡腾酒。他打了个车回到他们的家——严格意义上说他自己还有个公寓，但他的大部分衣服和全部的设备已经都搬到Harvey的衣帽间里了。他计划睡上几个小时，但他醒来时猜测他睡了不止“几个”小时，因为他发现Harvey的身体贴着他的躺在旁边。他睁开眼看到了Harvey的脸离他自己的只有十公分远。</p><p>“嘿，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“搞定Parvill了？”</p><p>“搞定了，你也查清敲诈案的情况了？”</p><p>“完全搞定了。”Mike打了个哈欠，然后疼得畏缩了一下。他脸颊上有一块淤青，Harvey用手指轻轻拂过。</p><p>“你这是带着洋基队的帽子去了芬威球场吗？”（3）</p><p>（译注3：芬威球场是棒球波士顿红袜队的主场，波士顿红袜队和纽约洋基队是死对头。）</p><p>“是个夜店的保安弄得。”</p><p>“你把他狠狠揍了一顿？”</p><p>“那还用说。”Mike回答，一边在脑海回想他听过无数遍的对话，同时十分感激同样的对话现在没有发生：</p><p>“你怎么不告诉我你受伤了？”</p><p>“没什么事儿啦。”</p><p>“我不喜欢你受伤。”</p><p>“这工作就这样。”</p><p>“我不喜欢你的工作。”</p><p>Harvey也不喜欢Mike受伤，这一点他是知道的。但Harvey从不怪Mike，也不会怪这份工作。他只是会想确定如果Mike受伤了，那对方一定得伤得更重。</p><p>这态度说出来听着好像很冷酷，但Mike却一点都不觉得。他感觉很好，这态度让他觉得有人替他撑腰。</p><p>“对了，有个好消息。”Harvey说。他听起来十分愉快，这感觉在Harvey身上十分不常见。“今天下午法院干脆地驳回了Boccacho的上诉。他无期徒刑了，而且是在高级戒备的监狱里。貌似是司法系统里有人觉得如果他在普通监狱里就还有机会继续做黑帮老大。”</p><p>“不知道他们为什么会这么想。”Mike欢乐又意味深长地说，“我听说高级戒备的监狱可无聊了。”</p><p>“无聊这个词可不怎么合适。”Harvey告诉他。</p><p>“那就暴力和可怕？”</p><p>“应该是这两这个极端中间的某个词吧。”Harvey调整了一下姿势，用一只手搂着Mike的腰，把他拉得更近。</p><p>“你在故意转移我的注意力。”Mike说。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“你非得让我直接问才肯说吗？”</p><p>Harvey安静了一小会儿。</p><p>“不用。”他最后说，“我在公司出柜了。”</p><p>“那不错嘛。”Mike说，“奖励你一块小饼干？”</p><p>“我想让你陪我参加公司的圣诞派对。”</p><p>“好呀。”Mike的鼻子紧紧贴着Harvey的领带结，“你真好闻。”</p><p>“主要是因为你从周一就没再做过爱了。”</p><p>“严格意义上说我们周二做了。”</p><p>“电话上说点下流话调情不能算做爱。”</p><p>“要是下流话都不算的话那你肯定没做对。”Mike说，“现在几点了？”</p><p>“6点半。我定了8点的餐厅。”</p><p>“好极了，我就喜欢做秀色可餐的美人。”Mike嘟囔着，“我能再睡半小时吗？”</p><p>“睡吧。”Harvey说。</p><p>“你留着陪我？”</p><p>“你可真粘人。”Harvey回答，Mike贴着他的胸口咧嘴笑。“好吧好吧，我总还是得哄你开心嘛。”</p><p>“你哄得我可开心了。”Mike嘟囔着，十分舒展放松。</p><p>“你也一样，坚强的家伙。”Mike逐渐睡着时，Harvey回答。</p><p> </p><p>全文完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>